


You Have The Eyes Of A Fox!

by alternatewrld



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I think Andrew is a little ooc but he has to be, M rating for later, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Prince! Andrew, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regent wymack, Slave neil but only for a very little while, Sorcerer! Neil, There are slaves in this fic, but its gonna take some time, he is a prince, nothing too graphic though, past CSA, the foxes literally adopt Neil, will add things as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatewrld/pseuds/alternatewrld
Summary: When Nathaniel’s father discovers his son’s truth, that he is the next magician, he sells him to the highest bidder. Nathaniel has two choices, either marry a prince he knows nothing about when he turns 16, or run away, it’s a good thing his mother made the choice for him, even if it meant her death.Andrew doesn’t want to be the Crown Prince, he definitely doesn’t want to be King, he is glad for the fact that his mother had finally met her end, even if the Regent is and idiot who tries to make peace with serpents.But when said serpents come for the peace, they bring with them a gift he absolutely loathes, but one he can’t refuse without risking his Kingdom and the peace.It’s a good thing he is surrounded by do gooders.————————————————Or the one where Neil has magic he can’t let anyone know about, Andrew is a prince who doesn’t like people, and they become family before anything else.
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 50
Kudos: 115





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first time writing aftg, and I am really self-conscious about it, so I hope anyone actually likes it.
> 
> In this au, I have the twins aged up a bit, so they are the upperclassmen’s age, so Renee then Nicky, then everyone, then Kevin and then Neil is the baby here.
> 
> Also, English isn’t my first language, and I have no beta, so if there is any mistakes please till me, but be kind about it :’D 
> 
> I was planning on posting it after I finished it, but I realized I write better when I see people’s reactions to what I am writing, but I have a good portion of it already written and I have it all planed in my head, so no worries.
> 
> Now I hope you enjoy the short prologue, the next chapters are longer I promise.

Prince Nathaniel was supposed to be the heir to his small, ugly kingdom —his father's kingdom really—, even though he hated it more than anything — well almost anything, his father will always come first in that department— that was until he turned eight, which was the first time his eyes turned a golden orange.

Lola his father most trusted advisors, had been "training" him with his sword, a little too enthusiastically, she was about to come down on him in rather a hard blow when suddenly her sword was flying to the other end of the training room, and her hand was bent all wrong, her startled scream brought the guards rushing in.

Yet for some reason they all stopped in their tracks, none of them looked brave enough to come near him, and he had no idea why.

It was that bizarre reaction that confused him and made him not notice Lola getting up and bringing her sword’s hilt on his head. 

The next time he woke up he was back in his room, but he felt weird, hazy, later his mother would tell him that what happened was never to be repeated to anyone, that he had been unconscious for the last 5 days, while his father dealt with the witnesses and figured out what to do about the rather confusing, yet probably good news.

She told him that he is to be the first magician to come to power in a century, that they knew of at least, that the haze he is feeling is the drugs his father gave him to make it so that he has total control of Nathaniel’s power, and that he was going to have to take it for the rest of his life.

From there on out his training took rather a harsh turn, not like he could ever say it was easy before or anything, but now it was ten times worse, his father trained him to be a killer, or to be perfectly clear, a killing machine, his magic was trained as well, but since he was the first of his kind in a century, and his father didn’t want him to use his power to free himself, his training was mainly theoretical.

It all changed however when he turned 13, he didn’t know it before but apparently his fate had been decided for him the second his eyes turned orange, his father had made a deal with a King, Nathaniel was to marry his son, his Crown Prince when he turned 16, but he was to go live with them after his 13th Name Day.

It was the alliance his father was waiting for, their Kingdom was small, and his father needed allies. They couldn’t survive on their own any longer, and Nathaniel’s power was just the leverage the man needed, he would give them a magician, and they would give him everything he wants.

Which is why on the night he was to turn 13 of age, and one week before he was to be shipped to the prince, his mother helped him to escape the castle and put him on a ship headed to the Vixen Kingdom, in a server’s clothes, with clear instructions. 

” Don’t trust anyone, “ she whispered to him, her eyes fierce, “ do not trust ANYONE ,” she repeated again, “ don’t stop running, hide in plain sight, don’t let them know who you really are, and never —NEVER— tell anyone about your magic.” 

Later he would understand. He would understand that this was his mother’s goodbye, she was going to die for this, and he was going to have to live with this knowledge, but he wouldn’t let her sacrifice go to waste, he was going to live.

He knew he would be hunted, by the two kingdoms he was running from, but anything had to blend in. His first order of business after getting off this ship, was changing his hair, and then going to another kingdom, his mother may be strong but his father was vicious, he was The Butcher King after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“... YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR! “ The Regent yelled at him, again.

“What do you mean best behavior?” Andrew asked, for the forth time, which caused his Regent to bury his face in his hands.

“ For the love of all that is holy Andrew, just because you don’t like someone doesn’t mean you can start a war with them, we need to maintain the peace” Wymack practically begged, they had been on that for hours now, and for some reason, the old man still believed he was in the right here.

“ So, you are telling me that I should welcome a nest of snakes into our kingdom and treat them as FRIENDS,” he commented on the man’s words, his tone never changing, he hoped it showed how bored with the subject he was “ and just hope they don’t bite?”.

He stared at the man, who was supposed to be the best choice to rule their kingdom until he reached the customary age for the ascension, this man who wants to let the Ravens into their home, what a fucking joke. 

“ They are Ravens actually, “ Wymack chuckled at his own joke, which caused Andrew to roll his eyes “ and no, they aren’t to be your friends Andrew, but you have to deal with them like they are not the enemy, or at least not the enemy you are going to stab the first time you see” 

Andrew glared at him, unable to agree with the man but knowing he is right “ what about your little ward then, huh?” He smiled evilly without any real mirth at the man, “ How do you think dear old Kevin is going to fair against seeing his old friend again,” his smile widened when Wymack’s frown deepened, “ or should I say his brother who broke his sword wielding hand and turned him from the best swordsman in all the Kingdoms into a cripple?” 

The Regent kept looking at Andrew, scowling even more, when he finally spoke he sounded disappointed, oh how it broke Andrew’s heart.

” Kevin is with Aaron, he will probably not be back until they leave, and even if he is here, he came to us willingly, he knew the risks he was taking, and the consequences he would have to deal with,” the man stopped to take a breath then continued, “ I love him like a son, and I will protect him with my life, I owe his mother that at least, you know that, but I will never put his discomfort over the lives of this Kingdom’ people “ 

For some reason hearing Wymack say that he wouldn’t even put Kevin over his people reminded Andrew that maybe his choice as Region wasn’t so bad after all.

That was, until the man decided to open his mouth again, “ YOU, however, you are going to be King soon, you act like you don’t want it, you act like you don’t care, you might fool some, but you will never fool me, son, and I know deep down you agree with me, our Kingdom can’t afford a war with them and their allies, especially since our alliance with the Vixen Kingdom isn’t finished as of yet, and the Ravens know it as well as we do , so for the love of god, use that incredible mind of yours once, will you? “ he sighed and apparently decided the meeting was over, seeing as he was already walking through the council room door.

He was right, of -fucking- course he was right, they can’t afford a war, they might not lose but a lot of his people would die in the process, he can’t let that happen, doesn’t mean he has to like it though, or agree with the old man out-loud.

Why does he have to be King anyway, 10 minutes between him and his brother decided his fate, not that he would trust Aaron to rule the kingdom on his own anyway, he would have probably been ruling it for him, while his brother is busy with his latest conquest.

Except he wouldn’t have to deal with all the detested kingly rules and appropriate behavior, he wouldn’t be expected to have an heir, he wouldn’t have to deal with the fucking reject second prince of the Ravens.

And that is part of the fucking problem, they were sending them their reject, Prince fucking Riko of all people, he hated him more than he did any other Raven Royal, they were all a bunch of criminals, and killers, who cared only for themselves, and could not think in any way except in the ways of snakes..

But Riko was the worst of them all, he was a reject , Andrew knew for a fact that his father —King Kengo— almost married him off to some lowly noble 30 years his senior the moment he was born, the Ravens did not do well with bastards, if not for his uncle the King’s brother, who offered his brother a counter offer to make Riko his apprentice, to be one of the next ambassadors of the Ravens, he also said that he would adopt him, so now Riko wasn’t even next in line for the throne, he could never call the King, father, or the Crown Prince, brother.

From what he heard, they don’t even acknowledge his existence, and any dealings with him is done through the King’s brother.

All that caused Riko to turn into a jealous insecure psychopath, who does not really think before he takes any action.

This is an insult, he knows it, so does Wymack, and so do the Ravens, but they have to deal with it, they need to maintain the peace, even if that means acting like he doesn’t want to strangle that bastard every time he opens his mouth.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ravens go to fox kingdom, Andrew hates it, and them.
> 
> Tw: attempted rape/non-con, very brief mention of past Rape/non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am back.
> 
> This chapter is still kind of an intro into the story, we get into it next chapter really.
> 
> Again, Andrew is aged up in this, so at the beginning of this chapter:  
> \- Renee is 22  
> \- Nicky 21  
> \- Andrew, Aaron, Dan and Alison are almost 19  
> -Kevin and Matt are 18  
> \- Neil is 15 going 16 
> 
> Anyway, my other chapters are getting too long for What I am used to, but I don’t want to cut them, so I will see what I am going to do. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, and again no beta, so if there are any mistakes just tell me to edit them.
> 
> P.S. I am giving the fox kingdom a name, it’s silly, I know, but I just thought they should use a name in their own language when they are speaking to outsiders.
> 
> So I am calling it Fuchsland, which is just fox in german and then land :’D

“ They look like nobles, don’t they?“ the boy heard one of the men - clearly cutthroats - say, he guessed he was the one in charge.

Right now, the boy was hiding behind a tree, his traveling companions, also known as his captors decided to stop for the night to rest, the boy knew he couldn’t run, there were hundreds of soldiers with them, he couldn’t just takes them on by himself, this is the furthest he had been able to get away from them, and it was completely by accident.

Still, being captured by random people and even sold as a slave was better than the alternative, doesn’t mean he liked it though.

He was supposed to be on a bathroom break, the slave master —oh so graciously— granted him one every time they stopped, but he had taken a detour when he heard a muffled scream.

His instinct was screaming at him to run the other way, but his heart couldn’t just let it be, so he followed the sound.

At first, he thought maybe he imagined it, he couldn’t find anything, but then he tripped on something that almost had him falling to his knees, almost got him caught, he could hear his mother’s voice in his head screaming at him, “ Run you stupid child. Don’t let them catch you, run”.

He could try to run, he truly could , he was just so tired of running, she had told him to run, to never stop, she had also told him to hide in plain sight, which is what he had decided to do when the slavers had captured him 2 months ago, what else do you expect from a boy of fifteen with no one to care for him.

He wasn’t expecting how ever to be sold to a prince’s with his own personal campaign filled with soldiers, he couldn’t fight his way out of this, at least for now.

Right now, he was being sent as a gift, from one master to another, seems he will never be able to be free anyway, he might as well accept it, he might not have always been a slave, but he had always had a master. Maybe this time, his master would be kinder than the last people who had him on a leash, maybe. He doubted it, but he had to try, and convince himself of that, he had to, so that he was able to survive.

Another muffled sound brought him out of his reverie, he remembered where he was and what he was going to do.

He looked at what had tripped him, and he couldn’t fathom how he hadn’t seen them before now, six bodies lay on the ground, dead, all of them, they were hidden in the pushes, that explained why he hadn’t been able to see them from afar, guards, probably guards of nobility given their clothes and armor.

He was just about to turn around, ‘ they are dead, nothing you can do here’ he told himself, and then he heard it.

“ Please, please just let us go, killing us will not grant you any favors, it will just cause you more trouble” a man was begging the cutthroat who had him by the neck, while another one was using rope to tie his hand.

The man was obviously of noble blood, his fancy accent spoke of it even more than his expensive clothes, the boy could only think how stupid the man was for trying to reason with criminals.

But from the looks of it, he didn’t have a choice, he was tall, and even had some muscle on him, but his golden brown skin and his tailored experience silks, his stance, it all made it so plainly clear, this man was no fighter.

It was right about then when the apparent leader of the bunch had noticed what the boy had a while ago, he said in broken english “ They look like Nobles, don’t they?“

It was obviously they weren’t used to speak English, but he remembered his father, he used to say, “ only a stupid thief wouldn’t know how to speak the tongue of the rich”. The boy thought he agreed with his father on this one.

“ Sound like ones too” another of the men said in agreement.

And they did, it was so obvious, clear as day, the men could kill them for just the clothes and jewels on their person, not to mention what men like these would do to the man’s lady companion.

One of the men, a rather large one at that, had the noble lady shoved against a tree by twisting he hands behind her back, yet somehow, she wouldn’t stop struggling, making the job of the other man who was tying her hands with rope much harder, the boy couldn’t help the slight grin on his face at that, ‘ good for her ‘ he thought.

“ Can we keep her for a while at least? ” the man asked his leader, who chuckled and patted his underling on the back.

“Of course we will, we will keep them both, Ancil can have the cocksucker” the leader laughed with the rest of his band following soon after.

“ I knew running around with you lot was good for something, “ one of the men said, eyeing the noble man from head to toe — ‘Ancil’ the boy guessed — “ you all get to share while I have one all to my own, ” he moved closer to the man, who flinched the moment the cutthroat’s hand touched him, but the large man wasn’t concerned with the noble’s discomfort, he kept moving his hand all over his chest while the noble man could only struggle a little due to his restrains.

“ Do you think fucking nobles, is different than fucking normal people?” The first guy asked chuckling, he started moving his hand lower on the woman’s body, that was when she appeared to have finally lost her patience.

She shot her leg up in an admittedly difficult position, hitting the man touching her in his groin, which caused him to fall down to the floor, and stay there.

She was still restrained, but no one was holding her with their hands anymore, so when she talked her voice was strong, clear, she was heard, “ Touch me again and I will promise you a very lengthy and painful death, “ she stopped for a second, the boy guessed it was for dramatic effect, “ touch him and I will feed you each other’s balls“ she smiled an evil smile at the threat. Even while restrained, the boy thought he believed her.

She was probably one of the most beautiful women the boy had ever seen, she was tall, like, really tall, she made the boy feel self-conscious about his own lack in that area, her silky golden hair fell in waves to her lower back, and her pink dress showed how much her body would probably satisfy the men around her.

But where the noble man had the stance of a .... noble, the golden woman had the stance of a warrior, for some reason she reminded him of his mother, he would probably blame the incredibly stupid actions he did next, on that.

His mother’s voice in his head screamed at him. Again. He ignored it. Again.

His safest bet was the woman, and the bodies laying around him, so he searched the guards’ bodies for weapons, he took one guard’s sword and another’s dagger, he then saw a short sword and took it as well, this one should help the noble lady. 

The next step was using magic, if his mother truly is dead, she would be turning in her grave right about now. If not, then he wasn’t looking forward to what she was going to do to him if they ever met again.

He concentrated on the golden lady, her roped hand to be exact, he could feel his magic rise, his eyes filling with gold, and with in a couple of seconds the robes were on the floor, and the woman was free.

In the precious seconds it took the attackers to realize that the woman was in fact not restrained anymore, he had thrown the short sword all the way to the woman, lodging it in the tree trunk, she however wasn’t so slow, she wasted no time holding the sword and stabbing it in the biggest man’s neck.

While all that was happening, the boy had used his power to make sure no one hears what’s going on, he can’t risk his captors coming after him, hearing the sounds and seeing him using his magic, then, he used it to shield his clothes, he couldn’t go back there with blood all over him, fuck, what on earth was he doing.

Then, he moved, he was a blur, he knew it, he was fast, faster than most people, but even though, he used his magic to shield himself from other people’s eyes, if tomorrow someone asked those people who had saved you, if they know what the savior looked like, they wouldn’t be able to answer, he was the killing machine his father built, and the anonymous boy his mother created after all. 

One second he was slitting ‘Ancil’s’ throat with the dagger, the next he was using the sword to fight two of the men and stabbing both in the heart, while he used his magic to stop the leader’s heart.

Once he had dispatched 8 of the assaulting ten men, he found the golden lady had finished of the other 2 and was now using her sword to stand guard in front of her friend.

“ Show. Your. Self.” she ordered him.

She saw what he just did, and she was still trying to defend her friend, she was a warrior, his mother would have liked her. She would have still left her to die though.

“ Who are you ? “ the man finally breathed, and the boy felt bad for him, he sounded like a good man, so unlike most of the nobles he was used to.

“ Nemo“ he answered in his mother’s tongue, ‘ no-one’, he then added in broken English —he hadn’t used it in years, and still he had to work hard not to sound too fluent— “ now, Run “ he said before turning around and running back where he came from.

Back to his captors, guess no bathroom break this time, he knew he was late, that they were probably looking for him, so he had to make it convincing, he went to a place near his party and hid in the pushes, then he took a rock and used it to hurt his head, he needed it to look like he fill and hurt his head, he had some blood on his head now, but not enough to indicate any real damage, his body wasn’t his after all.

He then used his magic to knock himself unconscious, the last thing on his mind before he passed out is ‘ I hope Jean is the one that finds me’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew had been dreading this day since the first time he was informed about it, he still didn’t forgive Wymack for forcing him to do this, or for being an idiot, even if he does, in fact have a point. 

Just because his “ parents “ were stupid enough to actually deal with their Raven “neighbors”, doesn’t mean Andrew has to be stuck renegotiating peace with a bunch of barbaric savages. 

And of course, since the rest of his “friends” —or as the commoners took to calling their group “ the future council ”— are either traveling or late, he had to be the one to welcome a nest of serpents into their kingdom, all on his own.

He hated his brother so much right now, he should have been here instead of Andrew, playing the social butterfly, that was their deal after all. Even though they both hate it, when it came to playing host, Aaron was supposed to take Andrew’s place. 

So, even though he was not here because he was traveling to make the alliance with the Vixen Queen happen— obviously, the fact that his twin was going to marry her daughter, Princess Katelyn, whom he had been in love with since he first saw her when they were 6, was obviously such a hardship for the other prince, such a sacrifice, Andrew could only imagine— he still wanted to kill Aaron.

“ Could you, at least, act like you don’t absolutely hate them!” His Regent whispered, they were both standing in front of the castle gate, waiting for the Raven party to arrive.

“ Could you, at least, act like you actually have a couple of brain cells inside that thick head of yours?” Andrew quipped back, when the older man scowled at him Andrew’s lips twitched, “ Oh, I apologize, I thought we were wishing for things that can never come true “ he continued, his mood lifting just a little.

“ For the ....” The man looked close to imploding, “ I know they are snakes, but they are here to renegotiate the peace treaty, Andrew, you need to deal with them, it’s part of the job” the old man said, all without his voice rising above a whisper.

“ Where the hell is Nicky and Allison, this is their job more than it is mine, they were supposed to be back two days ago?” he hissed at the man, he knew it sounded like he was angry, ‘good’ he thought, but deep down, he recognized this, as more worry than anger, his cousin —and Allison— were supposed to be back a week ago, but they had sent a message saying that they would be five days late because of a storm, but they haven’t arrived yet, which — he mentally cringed— is not very Allison like.

She might not be his favorite person, but he knew how capable and determined the woman could be, and he knew she would not have wanted to spend any more time than what was necessary away from her betrothed.

He looked at Renee standing at the head of their Guard, every inch the captain she was born to be, his friend was one of the very few people he would trust with his life, or the lives of the people he counts as his, that said, he knew how worried the woman had been the last couple of days, her mind wasn’t entirely hers for the time being.

“I don’t know, son, I am worried about them too, “ The Regent sighed, how presumptuous of him? To just assume Andrew is worried, which is exactly what the blank look he directed at the man conveyed, Wymack only retaliated by rolling his eyes, “ alright, how about this? just this once, just greet them and then you won’t have to deal with them again until the banquet tomorrow, I give you my word “ he offered, alright, that was good enough incentive, maybe there was a brain cell in there somewhere.

Andrew took his time, acting like he was thinking about it, when he replied, it was only by nodding slowly to his Regent, then looking back at the direction of the Ravens.

‘Oh how pretentious ‘ Andrew thought, as he looked at the blackness in front of him, they had almost a hundred riders riding beside the campaign, none of them were nobles, they were all soldiers, all the nobles were inside their carriages, safe, comfortable, protected. The extra riders were just for show, none of them would be entering the castle, it would literally be over Andrew’s dead body, he barely stopped the eye roll. And it goes without saying, all the black and red was just the cherry on top, and it was making his eyes hurt. 

One carriage in particular was rather big, so much bigger than the rest, with its black wood, and black horses, with red reins, even the guard driving the carriage was in black and red, he thought Riko had to be in there, ‘compensating for something?’ he thought with a grin.

When the horses finally stopped, the guard driving the biggest carriage came down from his place, and moved to open the carriage door, allowing Riko to descend from it.

The same action was done to the rest of the carriages, Raven nobles started filling the front of the castle, Andrew felt the need to control himself, it wouldn’t do well to start stabbing a foreign delegation now, would it.

Riko took the first steps, his people staying where they were, waiting for their rejected prince to be welcomed first, so, instead of looking at the serpent climbing the steps to enter his home, Andrew started watching the rest of the delegation.

To his surprise, and utter disturbance, he found out that he was wrong, from what he can see, not all the people in the carriages were nobles, no, these beautiful people wearing clothes so sheer and showing of their beauty and their bodies, but still expensive enough to show the status of the people that bought them, with COLLARS around their necks were no nobles, no, these were slaves.

He felt his anger rising, his throat closing up, who the fuck do these savages think they are, coming here and flaunting their disgusting customs in their hosts’ faces.

‘ What makes them think they have the right to own a person?’ Andrew thought angrily, he could feel his nails digging into his palms from how hard he was clenching his fist, leaving crescent marks behind, if he didn’t stop soon, he may bleed.

Slavery was outlawed in Fuchsland for over a hundred years, the people of this kingdom looked at it with great disgust and horror, to come here like that is an act of rebellion, a gigantic ‘fuck you’ to his kingdom, and it’s rules.

‘ Your people need you to keep the peace, Andrew ’ he tried calming himself, he started to breath slowly, in and out, in and out, until it was just happening naturally, he was calming down, he reminded himself to thank Bee for the exercise the next time he saw the woman.

He could see that a slave was coming out of Riko’s carriage, he was tall, with some muscles on him, his raven black hair flying in his face, courtesy of the wind, but what surprise Andrew more than anything, was how elegant and regal he looked, if it wasn’t for his clothes and his collar Andrew never would’ve guessed what the man was, he looked less like a slave and more like a noble in his early twenties.

And then the man was extending his hand to help another slave down from the carriage, the hand that took the tall slave’s hand was so small and elegant, Andrew thought it must belong to a very young woman, that was until he saw the person who came out of the carriage.

The boy —and he was a BOY— couldn’t have been a day older than 16, and he was not in very good shape, although he had no visible bruises or wounds on his body —that Andrew can see from this distance at least—, he looked to be barely able to stand on his feet without the other slave’s help.

‘Well, peace is overrated anyway’ he thought, and he was about to lung forward, and stab the blade he just took out from the sheaths in his armbands into Riko’s very inviting throat, when his Regent’s hand came to rest on his shoulder, holding him still. Oh, how he was going to make the old man regret this.

“ Prince Riko, we hope you and your guests had a pleasant journey.” The Regent greeted the filth when he was finally standing in front of them, tightening his hold on his Prince’s shoulder.

“ It was as durable as could be expected, Your Highness,” Riko said, bowing his head just enough to not be considered disrespectful, his polite but clearly fake smile never wavering, “ but we have to endure for the good of our people isn’t that right, Prince Andrew ?” He finished with his question directed at Andrew, bowing his head with the same disinterest. At that moment, Andrew loved the fact that he was The Crown Prince, and not his brother, at least he didn’t have to show any respect to such filth.

“ Indeed, we must endure,” he answered back, and endure he did, even if he couldn’t conjure a fake smile of his own now to save his life, it's a good thing he had a reputation of being an emotionless monster, “ Welcome to Fuchsland, you and your people are welcome to stay in the castle, of course” he finished, vowing for those to be the last words he mutter in these people’s direction until tomorrow.

“ Come with me Your Highness,” Wymack said, directing Riko inside the castle, “ our servants will show your people to their rooms, while I escort you, .... and your ...” the man trailed off, unsure of what he was supposed to say as he looked at the two slaves waiting in front of the demon’s carriage, he finally continued “ well, your household, to your own rooms” he looked back at Andrew, who looked the other way.

He couldn’t stand the sight of the older man at the moment, so he looked back to the slaves. While he could see, almost clearly the older one’s face, the young boy he couldn’t see anything of, other than his black hair that is, he was standing, only because of the older man’s hand around his waist, and was looking at the floor, his gaze never coming up.

When Riko looked back and gestured for the man standing next to the slaves to follow, the man only had to look at the two slaves before he started moving, with the tall slave basically carrying the boy and following him. 

Andrew had meant to be on his way to the training arena by now, blow off some steam was the idea, but for some reason his feet were planted in place, and he couldn’t bring them to move even an inch,. So, when the slaves moved past him, he got a look at the boy, but all his eyes could focus on, was the boy’s eyes, they were the most icy blue eyes Andrew has ever seen, and all his brain seemed to notice was the fact that they looked very hazy, and that the boy was very clearly drugged. 

By the time Andrew had gathered himself together enough to be able to move, the delegation was already in his castle, and the boy was nowhere in sight. 

Oh, how Andrew dreaded the two weeks those people were going to spend here, he just hoped Allison and Nicky come soon because he isn’t sure these people would come out of here alive if he has to entertain them all by himself, said entertainment would most definitely include knives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am probably going to post a map of how I imagine the fox kingdom, and its surroundings, just so you guys can see what I am seeing.
> 
> Should I put it in the first chapter though, or just add it to the next chapter?


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew makes a new deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little long for me, hope you enjoy it. And happy new year everyone 
> 
> Tw: Brief mention of rape/non-con happened off screen

Wymack kept his word.

Andrew didn’t have to deal with the snakes even once yesterday.

Didn’t mean he was dealing with them being here any better though, that was rather unfortunate for Renee.

He landed the final blow, letting his friend fall to the floor, then went after her straddling her hips and pinning her wrists above her head.

And all the annoying little shit did was smile, “ I think I am going to yield, Your Highness” she said in a smooth voice, not even out of breath yet, which made Andrew angry, she wasn’t giving this her all, her head wasn’t in it.

“Don’t ‘Your Highness’ me,” he hissed at her, as he let he go and stepped away from straddling her, “ why did you yield so fast?” 

Her smile turned soft as she answered, “ I know how you are feeling, and I know how careless with our sparring you become when you are in similar moods,” she stopped to take a sip of the water a servant had handed her, before she continued, “ I was kind of hoping to have all of my limbs working when Alli gets here” 

His cousin and his friend’s betrothed were still not back yet, which was starting to worry Andrew, not that he would ever admit it.

“ We wouldn’t want Lady Allison to have an unsatisfactory welcome home sex now, would we?” He asked his friend, knowing that that wasn’t what she had meant, but also knowing that this was a valid reason.

“ No we wouldn’t, ” his friend smiled at him, he hated her, so, very much, “ Now, what are we going to do about the Ravens bringing slaves into our home?” She asked, a hint of the darkness she hides so well, appearing in her eyes, and he was relieved he wasn’t alone in his anger.

“ I don’t know, I almost strangled the bastard yesterday,” he said, anger rising back in him, as he thought of the black haired boy, not being able to stand on his own feet, so much for the sparring helping him, “ did you see the kid, I know more than most how cruel people can be, but them bringing the slaves here, specially child slaves, that was a very obvious disregard to our rules, I think we should be allowed to kill them” 

“ I did, and unfortunately we aren’t, “ Renee said, she sounded as disappointed about the fact as he was, he knew there was a reason he tolerated her, “ but I am working on something, for the slaves, I am going to see if any of them want out, and then I am going to think of a way to free them” she finished, her smile coming back.

After they finished, they both went to meet with the Regent, and that was when Andrew received word of his cousin. He was in the council room with Wymack and Renee, the man was trying to convince him to be on his “ best behavior”, again, like Andrew wasn’t doing his best to not just go to the asshole’s room and kill him while he slept, when the guard came into the room with a message.

“ Your Highnesses” the guard called as he entered, bowing his head to Andrew and Wymack, then he went to his captain, giving her a slip of paper, she opened it, and at first a relieved smile appeared on her face, but then her eyes squinted and her brows came closer together, she looked worried, angry.

“ What is it?” Wymack was the first to ask. 

“ Allison,” she breathed, “ and Nicky, they were attacked on the rode, she is saying that all their guards are dead, and Nicky was a little hurt so she didn’t want to risk coming the rest of the way alone, they are now waiting in a small inn in a village near what happened” 

“ What do you mean attacked, they had over 10 guard with them, how did the guards die but not them?” Wymack asked, Andrew had to agree, this was missing something.

“ Nicky,” he finally spoke, making them look at him, “ how hurt ?” 

“ I don’t know, but I will, I know the village, it is a two day ride, ” Renee said in answer to both their questions, “permission to take a few guard and go get Prince Nickolas and Lady Allison, Your Highnesses?” She said, talking in her Captain tone, back straightening.

Wymack nodded at her, she looked at Andrew, who was contemplating going to get his cousin himself, finally rationality won over protectiveness, he nodded at her then he said “ you better hurry, I can’t promise you will come back to the Ravens alive if I am left unsupervised with them”

She nodded, smiling at them , then she got out of the room.

Saying that Andrew was at his limit by the time the banquet was set to star, was a massive understatement. He was worried about his cousin and friend —although he knew they would be in very capable hands in a day or so—, he was angry at Wymack for the farce he was being used as a pawn in, he was disgusted of Riko and his people, and he was not very used to having so many emotions at the same time, usually he could only feel one, if he was feeling anything at all.

So no, he was more than “at his limit” thank you very much, and the fact that he had to deal with snake now above all was the worst kind of salt added to the wound.

But he had to.

So, when it was time, he slowly got dressed for the party, looking himself in the mirror, he knew he didn’t look very princely, his all black clothes, with bright orange lacing, the only part of his outfit relating him to his kingdom’s colors, oh how he hated them. As an act of rebellion against having to add them to his clothes, he never laced his jackets, making him look more like a drunken noble than a respected crown prince.

Finally, he put his boots on, then went to play nice with some fucking serpents.

The first thing Andrew thinks the moment he enters the hall is ‘I hate people’, and he does, he hates Riko and the Ravens, he hates Wymack, he hates his brother and Nicky and Renee and all the rest of them for not being here, for leaving him on his own. 

The second thing on his mind is, ‘there are slaves in this hall’. He can see them everywhere, walking with their Raven masters around his castle, he recognizes one in particular, the tall raven haired one who was with Riko, the older slave. 

He was being led around with a golden leash attached to his collar, the person who was leading him was of course the reject Prince himself. And by the time Andrew realized they were coming towards him, it was already too late to hide.

“ Prince Andrew, we missed you last night “ Riko said, bowing his head just enough. 

“ I had more important matters to attend to, I am afraid “ like reading a cooking book, or Literally anything other than socialize with those people.

He noticed how Riko stiffened at the completely intended insult, it took him a couple of seconds before he regained his control “ Well, we enjoyed our time anyway, you don’t have to feel bad “ the Raven said, a fake smile plastered on his face. 

Andrew wanted to bunch it off.

To distract himself, he decided to take a better look at the slave, he had almost a foot on Andrew and had a big body, his cool gray eyes looked too vacant, for a man as young as him.

Riko misunderstood his look for interest, and he had the audacity to smile, “ Allow me to introduce you, my slave, Jean” Riko said, his smile widening when Andrew didn’t move his eyes from the slave. 

Riko moved the hand that wasn’t holding the leash up to hold the slave by his chin, caressing his lower lip with his thumb, the slave gave no bodily reaction, no flinch, no movement, the only visible reaction was in his eyes, they turned even cooler before the lids closed only for a second, when they opened again no reaction was there to be seen“ yes, I know, he is a thing of great beauty, although he is getting a little old for me “ 

Andrew wanted to kill the bastard, he was suddenly very glad he couldn’t see the slave boy anywhere around him, he doesn’t know what he would do if the child was here. 

When Riko spoke next, Andrew forced his attention away from the slave, he couldn’t really look at him any longer without losing his self-control.

“ That reminds me, Your Highness,” the Raven said, “ I have a gift from our King and Crown Prince, I hope you have the time to accept it tomorrow morning” 

Andrew really didn’t want any gift from these people, but, ‘ the peace ‘ he reminded himself. 

“ Of course, Your Highness, ” Andrew answered, “ you can meet me the council room first thing in the morning, I will be sending a servant to lead the way” he finished.

“ I will be waiting, and I am sure our Kingdom’s gift well be very will liked by you, your highness,” Riko said, his attention was detained by someone behind Andrew, and Andrew was very thankful to whatever it was, “ now if you would excuse me, I think one of my people needs me” he asked, bowing his head.

“ Of course, and I am sure your gift will be very well received” he nodded to the man who took it for the dismissal it was, before pulling on his slave’s leash and walking somewhere behind Andrew.

Andrew decided he had had enough interaction with these people for now, so he found himself a corner to hide in, but still be able to say that he had attended the banquet. It was a long time until Wymack found him, the man didn’t exactly look happy to see him hiding, but he had the decency to not say anything.

“ Having fun ?” Andrew asked.

“ Remind me again, what was I thinking when I agreed to take up the Regency?” The man ignored his question.

“ Your being your usual do-gooder self, and trying to save us and the kingdom from being under Luther’s rule” Andrew answered, sarcastically, “in other words, you were being stupid”. 

The man was trying to save him and Aaron the most, Andrew knew, doesn’t mean he has to act like he is thankful for it, it was Wymack’s choice.

“ The better question is, what were you thinking when you decided to deal with the Ravens? Invite them here? “ he asked the man back, “ Anyone, and I mean anyone would have been better, even the fucking Breckenridge Kingdom, and you know how much I hate them” 

And he did, the Jackals were just a bunch of barbarian bullies, who relied more on their ability to just slaughter their enemies rather than use their brains, not that Andrew thinks they have any. But at least they weren’t snakes, Andrew knew what he was getting with them, with the Ravens, he had no idea.

“ I honestly can’t remember” Wymack answered, which caused Andrew to smirk, he knew the man was losing it, he just proved it for him.

“ Old man, maybe you should rethink your position” Andrew told his Regent, placing his hand on the man’s forearm and patting it lightly, “ I think you may be going senile, which is to be expected for people your age” he finished.

“ Oh, for the... “ Wymack rolled his eyes, “ I am in my forties, smart-ass,” he said smiling, why was he smiling? Andrew just insulted him, “ and You know we have to do this” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know we have to maintain “the peace”,” he snapped, maybe just a bit colder and harsher than he meant to, “ but do we need to allow them to RAPE these people under our roof?” He asked the man, finally voicing his displeasure, “ did you know some of them are children? I saw at least one, who knows how many others” he felt his anger rising again, he started counting to ten, it never helps, but Bee made him promise to try.

The look on Wymack’s face was a mirror to Andrew’s feelings, he knew how hard what was happening here must be for the do-gooder, but he brought this on himself, he needed to deal with the consequences.

“ I ..” the man hesitated, the frown on his face deepening by the second, “ I know,” he continued, Andrew felt like the words were knives, cutting at the older man, as they tried to come out from his mouth, “ I saw him too” he finished.

Andrew let it go, thinking he had proved his point and this was the end of their conversation, there was nothing they can do without offending them, and probably starting a war, so he had to swallow that particularly better pill, and just hope he never thinks of the slaves again once the delegation leaves.

“ I did some digging, had some people ask around” Wymack’s voice surprised him when he spoke again, Andrew looked back at his Regent, waiting for what information the man gathered.

“ He is the only one,” the man sighed, “ the only child I mean, all the others are older, even Riko’s nobles don’t really understand it, he is too young to be considered appropriate for a slave, but they said Riko took him anyway, even though he had had The other one since he himself was 17, 

“ it ...” the man stopped again, when he started back Andrew knew Wymack hated himself for what he was going to say, Andrew thought he might hate him too, “ it doesn’t make it better, it doesn’t mean anything, it is still so wrong it makes me want to puke, but I thought you would want to know, “ the man continued, breathing heavily, putting his hand on Andrew’s shoulder and squeezing it, “ there aren’t any more children with them” he finished, then he squeezed Andrew’s shoulder one more time before he turned and started walking the other way.

‘ there aren’t any more children with them’ Andrew scoffed, like that was supposed to make it better, to make him feel good about it all, Andrew felt his skin crawling, he wanted to drink, he wanted to kill something, he wanted to throw up.

After a while, he went with option one, grabbing himself a jug full of the best wine the castle had to offer, before he retreated back to his rooms, and right into his master bedroom, he had had enough of the Ravens for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy was ready to leave Riko behind, not that he wasn’t ready the moment he met him, not that he wasn’t ready before they started the journey here, but he had truly had enough of him, he needed to get away from the disturbing prince.

He wasn’t sure the new prince would be any better, he didn’t look good or kind when the boy had seen him, standing at the top of the steps to the castle, his face was so devoid of any emotional, it was impossible to know any thing about him from that one look, but he got a bad feeling coming from the man, a feeling of anger, disgust and hate so intense it effected the boy a little.

He had always had this curse, he had to, in order to survive in his house, it intensified however when his eyes turned orange, he could always read what people were feeling, it was sometimes necessary, like with his father or Lola, he would know when to stay away, and when it was safe to go back.

But it hurt other times, like when he was walking in a crowded street and all the other people’s emotions effected him, making him feel dizzy with their intensity, it was the absolute worse with Riko, his emotions were a turmoil, and most of them were bad emotions, the boy hated the raven prince.

But even with his “ gift”, as his mother used to tell him, reading the blond Prince’s emotions was no easy task, he could only feel slivers of it, but he thinks he got enough, he had known before coming here that the prince was described as a cold monster, Riko especially thought of him as a person with no empathy towards others what so ever, so the boy’s reading wasn’t exactly a surprise.

Even though, the boy was ready to go to the strange prince than spend another day with Riko. Especially considering how the past few days had been like. Ever since they had found him passed out near the horses, —after he so stupidly used his magic to help two total strangers—, they had been worried that he had been trying to escape, and had been keeping him drugged with in an inch of his life ever since. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about leaving Jean behind though. In the past couple of months he was with the Raven Prince’s campaign, Jean was the only person who helped him, who treated him like a human being, the boy Knew the other slave was supposed to be a noble’s son, but that his parents gave him up as a slave to the Raven Royals, probably as a way to repay a debt, the boy guessed, he knew he hated the prince even more than the boy did, and he knew that the taller slave had it much worse than him.

Because when the boy was supposed to be a gift to a royal, was supposed to be left a virgin, — because apparently a slave to a royal, must have their first night with said royal, the boy rolled his eyes, even though he was grateful for the fact now—, Jean was Riko’s pleasure slave, which meant that the prince could do whatever he wanted to the grey eyed man.

So when morning came, and the boy was supposed to meet his new master, he got up without hesitation, took the bath that was readied for him, and with Jean’s help got dressed.

Most of the slaves wore clothes that show their beauty, that accentuates their bodies, either by showing too much skin, or being too tight and sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination.

That was supposed to be what he would wear, the first option wouldn’t have been too good, considering the scars covering most of his torso, fortunately, Riko’s advisors thought it would be in bad taste to show too much skin on a boy of his age, so they went with tight clothes showing his body shape without showing too much skin.

Whether it was due to his age — apparently he was young even by Raven standards— or the Fox Kingdom’s attitude towards slavery in general, Riko listened, and the boy was thankful for it.

Due to the fact that he was a gift of the Ravens, his clothes looked like he was painted black and red, the trousers were overly tight black leather, and the top was a mere red shirt, with black lacing, it was uncomfortably tight, specially considering his scars, but that’s what they were supposed to feel like, right.

He had a red earring, and black and red jewels woven through his black dyed hair. The last thing Jean did, before the boy was to go meet Riko was paint his lips red, the same shade as his shirt, as the Raven Crown.

When he met Riko, the prince only spared him a couple of seconds to look him over, before he signaled for him to follow and started marching towards his meeting with Prince Andrew.

The boy didn’t know what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t the look of pure murderous rage he saw in the blond Prince’s eyes the moment they landed on him.

“ Your Highness,” Riko said in greeting, bowing his head to the crown prince, “ I hope you are well since we last spoke” he continued, clueless to the anger on the other man’s face.

Prince Andrew was silent for so long, looking only at the boy, that he thought he wasn’t going to answer, or even acknowledge that there are people with him in the room, it stayed that way until someone entered the room.

The Prince’s eyes looked at the intruder, and when his eyes looked back at them, they landed on Riko, when he spoke, his tone was perfectly composed, if not exactly respectful. The boy thought he knows exactly how much the blond Prince feels about his master.

“ I am,” he said, notably not wishing Riko’s well being in return, “ now, I remember something about a gift from your King and Crown Prince?” He finished, sounding perfectly bored.

His response threw Riko off a bit, the boy could tell by his faltering, he wasn’t expecting such a blatant display of disrespect, but it only took him a couple of seconds to get over it.

“ Ah, yes, Your Highness, I guess your reputation is correct” Riko said, at the other prince’s raised eyebrow, he added, “ that you are curious, and don’t exactly like to be kept waiting, that is” he finished.

The boy knew the answer didn’t satisfy The Crown Prince, but he also got the feeling that the man would rather be anywhere but here, so he wasn’t surprised by his answer, “ no I don’t, so let’s see it, I don’t see anything with you, so, my hope is, it is with your servants right outside that door, and that you are not planning on keeping me waiting” he pointed at the door they just entered, and the boy felt his insides turn.

He also noticed the slight curve of Riko’s lips, and he knew the Prince expected that response, the boy took a deep breath, readying himself for the show.

“On the contrary, Your Highness, I have your gift with me right here, “ The Raven Prince said, as he told the boy to move forwards by putting his hand on the small of his back.

If the boy thought the Fox Prince was angry when they first entered, he was greatly mistaken, if he would compare the look he had back then, and the look on his face now, the boy would say that the first look was how he would look at a kitten, and the one now was how he felt about Riko.

“ What is the meaning of this?” A voice said behind them, if the boy was a little braver, he would have looked to see who the intruder was, but he wasn’t, it didn’t take long however, because The Regent was coming from behind them in a matter of seconds, “ I really hope I misunderstood the situation, because I know you know our political views on slavery, Prince Riko, at least I hope your fath.. King Kengo does” 

“ Oh, I... I apologize” Riko said, sounding so insincere, it was almost funny, the boy had noticed how the mention of the King had annoyed the prince “ it’s just..., pardon me, it’s just that the Crown thought this could be a thoughtful gesture” 

Prince Andrew’s voice broke the tension in the room, “ And how, pray tell, is giving me a child slave a thoughtful gesture?” 

The boy internally winced, the Prince’s voice may have had no emotions, but the feelings he was emitting were so intense, they hurt, the fury, the disgust, the hate, they were too much. 

“ It is, allow me, Your Highness, it’s no secret between the courts that you prefer to lay with people of your own gender, we know your Kingdom is more okay with that than other kingdoms, but the King and the Prince also know that you can’t marry a man, especially considering, according to your laws, you can only marry one person, your people need you to give them heirs, “ Riko said, sounding sympathetic, even though everyone in the room knew it was an act.

This was an insult, a very clear insult, and the Raven Crown knew that, giving the prince an underage slave, and talking about his bedding habits like they were something he had to hide, something his people wouldn’t accept, especially given the Kingdom’s hate for slavery.

It was an insult to even bring slaves here, and an even bigger insult that it was Riko, a second born Prince, a bastard who was coming here to talk about the peace, even if he was an ambassador.

Riko continued when it was obvious no one else was going to talk, “ So, as I said, this is a thoughtful gift Your Highness, now you could have a male lover, while also doing your duty to your kingdom, him being a slave and a gift from our Kingdom, only makes it better, people wouldn’t dare question another Kingdom’s gift” he finished, acting like what he was saying was perfectly reasonable.

When he was done, no one spoke for a few minutes, the boy had to fight his nature to stay perfectly still, he didn’t want to be the one who made a sound and risk the wrath of either or both Princes, but then Riko apparently decided he had had enough of the silence.

“ Don’t worry, he doesn’t speak Royal English, so he wouldn’t know what was said here, he only speaks the language of the Vixens, and some Ravenian, but I gave myself the liberty to teach him some simple orders in English, so that he isn’t completely useless to you, Your Highness,” Riko smiled wider, and the boy winced again, remembering the nights on the rode when the prince had decided that he needed to be trained for his new master, he wished he hadn’t said that, now all he can do is remember, but then Riko continued, and it broke the room, “ Some examples are, “strip”, “kneel” and “suck” ” 

the moment the words left the Prince’s mouth, his smiled curved even wider, and the boy knew the prince had made a mistake.

The next second the Fox Prince was on his feet, and moving towards Riko, eyes burning with fire, he didn’t show any intention of stoping, until his Regent was in front of him, neither of them said anything, but he knew a silent conversation when he saw one, he used to have those with his mother all the time.

The next thing he knew the Regent was in front of Riko, lips pursed together in displeasure, and the other door to the room with swinging shut, the blond prince nowhere in sight.

“ I am not sure what you, the King or the Crown Prince were thinking with this ..” the man hesitated, he looked like he had just bitten a lemon, “ this gift, but for the sake of the peace we accept it” he said, “ a servant will be coming to your rooms to get the boy and any of his things, now if you would excuse me” he finished looking behind him.

Thankfully, Riko took the dismissal for what it was, and started moving towards the exit they came from, for some reason, his face was still smiling.

The boy guessed this reaction was exactly what the Raven Crown was going for, to insult this kingdom, their Prince and their customs, and see how they react, if they acknowledge the insult and refuse it, or if they bow down and let it go for the sake of the peace. They were measuring how strong the Fox Kingdom was.

So when they went back to the Prince’s rooms, Riko was in a good mood, which was, ... good, but the boy was afraid, because if he was in a good mood, that meant his new master wasn’t, which wasn’t very good.

The servant didn’t come, and it was time for the night’s banquet, so Riko had the brilliant idea of taking the boy with him and giving him to the Crown Prince himself.

The boy thought Riko was pushing his luck, but his opinion wasn’t really asked for, so he stayed silent.

He decided to stay with the boy right at the entrance to the banquet, and for some reason, the prince started touching him, his face, his hands, his hair, the boy felt disturbed by those touches, so much so, that he hadn’t noticed when a person had joined him.

“ Don’t touch him” a voice said. It was filled with so much anger, it made the boy wince.

“ It is his job to be touched,” Riko Answered, voice just as condescending as before, “ Your Highness” he finished.

“ He is a child “ the blond Prince quipped back, monotone voice never changing.

“ he is a SLAVE” 

“ Well, he is mine” The prince finally said, which made Riko’s smile fall a little, “ so stop touching my stuff” he continued, voice final, and possessive.

Riko looked a little taken back by the Prince’s words, he hadn’t expected that reaction and he didn’t know what to do with it, his hands fell from where he was touching the boy “ Yo.. Your Highness” he answered.

“ I thought since my reputation precedes me so well, you would know that I don’t like to share “ the blond Prince continued, mouth curved in an ugly smile.

“ Of.., Of course, Your Highness” he said, bowing his head, and before he had excused himself, the boy felt a large calloused hand on his arm forcing him to move forward, so he started walking, leaving Riko behind.

The boy had mo idea where he was, and the Prince didn’t stop walking until he was inside a room, shutting the door behind them, it was only when the boy looked around, that he realized it was a bedroom.

‘Huh, guess I misread the situation,’ the boy thought, dread felling his insides, but he was a slave, so he had to act like a slave, so he went to his knees, his eyes to the floor, and when all he heard was silence, he went to do what he was told to do next, he moved to take off the Prince’s pants.

“ STOP” the prince yelled in English, it was the first time the boy had ever heard any emotion in his voice, it was pure disgust and anger, and he couldn’t help but freeze in his place, even though he wasn’t supposed to understand the order“ GET THE FUCK UP” he yelled again, and the boy couldn’t stop the flinch that went through his body.

“ fuck” the Prince whispered, when he spoke again, he sounded softer, and this time, he talked Vixenish,” I.. I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, just get up, I want to talk to you” 

The boy still didn’t understand what was happening, should he look up? Should he stand ?, “ I....” he started, but his mouth wouldn’t keep talking, he took a deep breath, then tried again“ I am so..” 

“ Don’t” the Prince said, “ just don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong, just come up” 

The boy knew he had to obey, but something in the Prince’s voice when he yelled had shook him, made him not too confident in his ability to stand without his knees giving up. He knew monsters, he was used to them, his father was the biggest monster of them all, but it had been so long since he had last seen him, he may have forgotten how it felt to fear him. And Riko, Riko was nothing, he was a spoiled insecure prince, the boy might have hated him, but he was never afraid.

The rawness in the Fox Prince’s voice, however, had a different effect on the boy, he felt like that was a man you have to be afraid of, that was a man you didn’t want to anger.

And it was that thought that made him get off his knees, he stood there, in front of an angry prince, who was trying his hardest not to look it, to soften his features, it wasn’t really working.

“ You speak Vixenish, right?” The Prince asked, and the boy nodded, so the Prince asked another question “ do you have a name?” 

‘Nathaniel’ the boy almost said, and the thought scared him, he wasn’t just going to give his real name to a complete stranger, why would he think that? What was wrong with him?

“ Alright” the prince sighed, looking anywhere but at the boy, when he looked back at him, his eyes was too intense for the boy to make eye contact with even if his tone didn’t show it.

“ I want you to listen to me carefully, and, hey, look at me,“ he ordered, and the boy obeyed, forcing his eyes to meet the Prince’s, “ from here on out, you are going to sleep in my rooms, not in my main room, but this one, I will be two doors down, and to be perfectly clear, I will never touch you, nor do I want you touching me, nod if you understand” the Prince said, and the boy nodded again.

“ I wasn’t planning on taking you on, but my Regent brought it to my attention that I can’t refuse a king’s gift without starting a war” the man said, he then looked pained, “ it was also brought to my attention that if you are here your are not with them, 

“ But let me make one thing clear, until I figure out how to get you out of this without starting a political incident, you are not a slave here, and if anyone tries telling you otherwise you tell them you are mine, and that I don’t like sharing, understood?” The Prince asked, and the boy nodded one last time, “ now I am going to get out of here and let you rest, I will have some servants bring you, .. “ the man looked around, avoiding the boy again, “ more appropriate clothes”

He moved to get out of the room, but then he stopped, looking back towards the boy, “ use this time to choose a name for me to call you, I don’t want to have to call you “ the kid “ for the time we spend together”.

And with that he was out of the room.

A few minutes later, a servant was at “ his door”, with a bunch of clothes for him to wear, and the servant told him there was a bath ready for him.

He took the bath, and changed into new clothes, feeling more weirded out than comfortable, but he guessed beggars can’t be choosers, and then he went to bed.

It took him a while, but eventually, he fell asleep, he wasn’t expecting that, but the nightmares, now that he was expecting.

He woke up screaming, he hadn’t done that in a while, he guessed it had to do with the fact that he felt safe enough to scream without fear of being hurt for it.

The knock on the door woke him up even more, maybe he wasn’t as safe as he thought, the voice talking to him was softer than he expected.

“ May I come in?” The voice asked, it took the boy a moment to realize who it belonged too.

“ Of .. Of course Your Highness “ he said, confused, why was the Prince asking his permission? He went to stand up, but the Prince stopped him before he could.

“ Stay “ he ordered, “ are you okay ?” He asked, and suddenly the boy realized the prince had heard him, and he was, ... worried about him?

“ Ye.. Yeah, yes, Your Highness” he said, setting up, “ it was just, I was having a bad dream, I am sorry if I woke you” 

The Prince shook his head, “ it’s okay, I was already a wake”, he went more inside the room, to the point he was standing next to the boy’s bed, “what were you dreaming about?” 

The boy stared at the man standing in front of him, he didn’t understand him, from the outside, he looked so cold, the boy would say he had no feelings at all, but ever since he met him, the man’s actions spoke of someone with a great heart, with compassion.

“ I was dreaming of my last master, Your Highness” it was a half truth, but it was enough, he always thought of his father as a master, he hadn’t foreseen the anger on the Prince’s face now.

It took the prince a while to find his words, the boy guessed talking with sincerity wasn’t the easiest thing for the man, but when he did, the boy was certain he meant every word he said, “ Hey, I am going to make a deal with you, and you should know I take my promises very seriously” he warned.

The boy could only blink, what could he possibly have that the man would want, other than the obvious, which the prince already rejected.

“ As long as you are here, no harm will come to you, I will protect you, no one is going to touch you,” the man promised, and the boy found himself believing him, “ in exchange, you will always answer me truthfully, you will hide nothing that happens in this castle from me, no matter whom it may concern. So tell me, do we have a deal?” The Prince asked, and the boy had to think about it.

The man wanted truth, which was something he could never really give him, but he could give half truths, as much of himself as he could, in exchange for a few months of peace, at least until he moves on again, and as for what happens in the castle, it wasn’t like he would know anything, he wasn’t planning on exactly making friends.

So when he answered the prince, he felt good about it, “ yes, we do, “ he told the man, who only nodded at him before he started walking towards the exit again, it was when the boy remembered, what he thought about before falling asleep, “ Your Highness,” he called, and the man stopped and turned back to look at him.

The boy took a deep breath, and then he said, “ It’s Neil,” at the prince’s look of confusion, the boy elaborated, “ You can call me Neil” he said, and he was surprised at the small curve of the prince’s lips.

It was there for just a second, before it was gone, the boy thought he may had imagined it, but then the Prince nodded and said, “ Well, Good night Neil” and then he was out of the room the door shut behind him.

The next time the boy —Neil— fell asleep, his sleep was void of dream, and he didn’t wake up util the morning had set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story up to now, I am not to confident


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil meets the foxes.  
> Andrew and Neil play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chapter, we are getting into it now, hope you like it.
> 
> As usual, no beta, so if there are any mistakes please tell me. 
> 
> Have fun<3

Neil didn’t know what His Royal Highness, Prince Grumpy’s problem was, but he knew he did nothing that should warrant such treatment. 

He didn’t want to be here , he didn’t want to be sold to him as a bed slave, but he was welling to do whatever it took to survive.

He didn’t ask to be saved, he didn’t ask the Prince to promise to protect him, and he didn’t ask to be given a new name and a place he was allowed to call home, only to be left alone, and afraid in an unfamiliar place , with the man who promised to protect him not even being able to look at him. 

Neil was never afraid, but something about the castle made him so, it was nothing like the slumps and allies he had been living in until recently, it reminded him to much of his father castle, and there was no good memories there, so yes he had been restless.

It had been a week since the Prince had accepted him as his “guest”, in that week, Neil had barely spoken a couple dozen words aloud, in any language, and none of them was to said Prince.

Every time he was getting out of the room he slept in, and by some coincidence the prince was somewhere in sight, the man would look anywhere but at him. Neil hated feeling like he had done something wrong, like he needed to fix things, it reminded him too much of how he felt around his father.

He ate all his meals alone in his room, he only spoke to the Regent twice, and since the man couldn’t speak the Vixen tongue, only a few words here and there —and Neil wasn’t supposed to know Royal English— it wasn’t a very lengthy conversation.

He had planned to go out of the prince’s rooms this morning, he didn’t know if he was allowed to, but he decided he didn’t care, his room had a good view of the garden below. And it was beautiful, and so vibrant and colorful, it made Neil feel hopeful, besides, it had been too long since he had last ran.

So he put on some of the lighter clothes the servants had gotten him, and started sneaking out of the Prince’s rooms. 

He might have been new to the castle, but he was always particularly good at sneaking around —it used to be a matter of survival for him—, so it didn’t take him long to find his way to the garden.

Once he was there, he didn’t waste any time, he started running, it was like the faster his legs moved the safer he felt, the more he felt at ease, the more, he was free. So he kept running, kept getting faster, kept trying to escape.

He knew some of the guards and other people walking around in the garden were looking at him funny. He didn’t think it was mere curiosity at who he was or even annoyance of what he was doing. He believed they looked at him like he didn’t make sense.

They didn’t understand his existence, who he was, what he was doing here, were the rumors true?, was he a slave?, was the prince bedding a kid? If not, then why did the Prince accept him only to leave him run free?, not that he understood any of it either, but right now, he couldn’t allow it to be his problem.

He could protect himself, he didn’t need anyone’s help, most of all the help of another arrogant prince. Not after he got through Riko without losing his mind, or his control.

He wasn’t a prisoner, he could get away anytime, at least that’s what he believed, he wasn’t guarded, he could sneak out anytime, and no one would be the wiser

But the thing is, he didn’t want to, not yet at least. He just needed a break, he was so tired of running, so he decided to stop for a while, hiding as a slave was as good as anywhere else.

He was hiding in plain sight, just like his mother told him, no one was going to suspect him being here, least of all his father, and no one in this kingdom would ever guess that he was actually a runaway prince, especially if no one bothers to talk to him.

He was very deep in his mind when he ran into a wall, except it was just a little bit softer than a wall, and it made a surprised sound when he collapsed with it.

It took him a few moments to understand, it wasn’t a wall at all, if was a person, —a very large person — a very large man, — at least he thought it was man, because the other options for living creatures that size were kind of scary, even for him.

“ Woah there, Little Tornado,” the wall —man— said, “ slow down, you are going to hurt yourself” the shear softness in the gigantic man’s voice caused Neil to look up, and the smile plastered on the noble man’s face was too much for him to handle.

He looked back to the ground again, then he started rambling, in Vixenish, he hoped the man didn’t speak the language , “ I..I am sorry, my Lord, I wasn’t paying attention, I promise I will be more careful” he said, waiting for the hit, for a large hand to come down on his face, or arm, just because a person has a kind smile, doesn’t actually mean they are kind, he learned that the hard way.

The man seemed to be taken a back by his panic, he also didn’t seem to understand what he was saying, but he recovered quickly, smiling blindly again, and leaning down a little to be closer to Neil’s hight, Neil thought it would be easier for the man to jus get down on his knees.

When he spoke next, he spoke in very slow English, he looked upset that he couldn’t speak Neil’s language, “It’s alright, sweetheart, calm down, don’t worry about it,” he went to touch Neil’s shoulder, but stopped at the flinch that went through him at the thought of being touched by a large man he didn’t know, “ hey, are you okay?” The man asked softly, and Neil nodded.

“ I am fine” he answered in broken English. The man didn’t look like he believed him very much.

“ Okay, I am Matt,” he said extending a hand for Neil to shake, which he did reluctantly, He continued when Neil didn’t give him a name, “so who are you ? Do I know your parents? Do they live here?”

‘God, I hope not’ Neil thought, as a shiver ran through him at the offending idea.

It was then that they were joined by a woman, she was tall, still shorter that the wall-man, ‘Matt’, he reminded himself, with skin darker than Matt’s, and hair cut mercilessly short.

She came right to the noble man and Kissed his cheek, “Hello, Love” she greeted her — husband? lover?— and by some miracle, the man’s smile grew even brighter.

“ Hi, darling” he greeted her back, but by then her focus was mainly on him.

“ Who do we have here?” She asked, and it caused the man to look back at him, Neil never liked being the center of attention, it always made him uncomfortable.

“ I don’t think he understands us, Dan” he said to the woman.

“ Oh, okay” she said, she looked thoughtful, “ do you know what language he would understand, I am sure one of us would know it?” She asked the man.

He thought about it for a moment, then his eyes lit up, as if he finally figured out a riddle that had been driving him crazy “ I think it was Vixenish, is Nicky or Allison here?” 

The woman smiled at Matt fondly, “yeah, they were just behind me” she looked back and then called on these people —who apparently spoke Vixenish— to come over.

When she looked back, she spoke to the man but she was looking at Neil, she looked curious, “ Alli and Nicky speak Vixenish very fluently, “ she smiled sadly then, leaning closer to her lover, “ I can’t believe what happened to them, every time I remember I feel so afraid, and ANGRY” 

The man put his hand on her face, “ I know love, but they are okay now, thank god” he said, and a sound of a laugh came from behind them.

“ You mean thank the Ninja who came to our rescue” a woman’s voice said, Neil thought it sounded familiar.

And then they were in front of him, and Neil’s knees almost gave out, he was so shocked, that he couldn’t even run.

It was them, the nobles from the rode, the once he used his magic to save, what kind of joke was the universe playing on him, it was such a shock to him, that he couldn’t even run, now, that was a first.

He was too lost in his thought, planning possible escape routes, that he hadn’t even realized the group was still taking, about him nonetheless, or the person they don’t know is him apparently.

“ ... tall, and so handsome, he was my knight in shining armor, I fell in love so hard” the noble man said to his friends, and it confused Neil so much, who was he even talking about.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one, because the golden haired woman stared at him, looking just as confused, before she rolled her eyes at him, “ what are you even taking about Nicky?” She laughed, and the others chuckled as well, “ as I said before, we have no idea what they looked like, or who they were, I couldn’t even till you if it was a man or a woman if my life depended on it” she said, directing an accusatory look to the man.

“ Well, is it so hard for you to let me live in my fantasy land where I am saved by a really attractive knight who will come back for me, tell me he has been in love with me since he saw me, and then swoop me up in his big muscular arms” the man - Nicky- whined at his friend.

‘ I can promise you, this will never happen’ Neil thought, taking a step back from the group.

“ Who wants the privilege of telling Prince Eric about this?” The dark haired woman said.

“ Oh come on” the man whined again, “ I am allowed to have fantasies, damn it “ he said, slamming his foot in the ground, and the group broke into a fit of laughter.

Neil thought this was as good time as any to slip away, and he was just about to do that, when his movement apparently alerted the blond woman of his presence.

“ Oh, who is the little one?” She asked Matt, and the answering smile was almost too much for Neil, he wondered, not for the first time, if the man’s mouth and cheeks hurt yet.

“ We don’t know” Dan said, at the same time Matt said, “The Little Tornado just ran into me”

“ He doesn’t speak English though, we think he spoke Vixenish, could you guys help ?” Dan asked her friends.

The golden woman smiled at her friend brightly, before she turned her attention to him, once her eyes fell on him they squinted for a second, brows coming together, for a second he thought she had recognized him, he thought it was impossible, but then her eyes went back to normal, and her smile grew even brighter. 

When she spoke however it wasn’t directed at him, but at her friends, and it was in English “ Well, this must be Neil” she said, and before she acknowledged the confusion on her friends’ face, she said to him in Vixenish this time, “ You are, Neil. Aren’t you ?” He only nodded at her, he smile grew softer” I am Allison, I am happy to finally meet you” .

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

Turning to her friends she said, switching languages again “This is Neil, he is Andrew’s new “Ward”, Renee told me all about him” she told her friends, then she proceeded to tell the story of how he got here, and with Andrew, using some very explicit words to describe Riko, the Ravens, and slavery in general.

By the time she was done, the looks on the faces if the people around him were drastically changed, Matt’s bright smile had turned into an angry scowl that was more appropriate to a man his size if Neil was being honest, Dan looked disgusted, and very close to killing someone, Allison had looked sad while she was telling the story, and Nicky was flat out tearing up. 

It didn’t surprise him when Nicky was the one to break the silence, “ but, ..” he sniffled, “ but how can someone do that to such a beautiful boy” he moved forward, as if wanting to give Neil a hug, Neil couldn’t help his reaction, he flinched and took a step back hastily, he almost tripped and fill.

Before he could run however, Matt had his arm in front of him, holding onto Nicky so that he couldn’t touch him, he gave the smaller man an annoyed look, like he should’ve know better.

“ Behave Nicky” Allison said, “ and paws off, Renee says he is under Andrew’s protection, and he doesn’t like to be touched” she continued, she acted like it was a warning. It puzzled Neil greatly, since when did his wishes of not being touched matter, and since when did the prince care about him to the point of warning people off, if so, he had a weird way of showing it.

The woman then looked at him, her smile getting softer again, “ Now, it’s a good thing you got out of these damn rooms, we have some work to do” she said in Vixenish, and his eyes flew wide open.

“ Oh, don’t worry, I just want to give you a hair cut, and buy you some new clothes” she told him, she sounded so excited about the idea, he wasn’t, and he didn’t know what to do.

“ But I don’t need clothes, My Lady” he said respectfully, “ His Highnesses Prince Andrew already gave me some” 

She shook her head at him, a slight smile on her face, then she said in a very commanding tone, “ we are going to have some rules young man” she gave her friends a side eye at their laughing, apparently they know that tone well.

“First , just call me Allison, I don’t like titles, second, when it comes to clothes, even Andrew listens to me, third, if you ever want to bad mouth Andrew, I would be the perfect gossip partner, non of this “his highness” shit.” She continued, and the boy was speechless.

“A different order of business, can you read?” She asked and Neil nodded, she smiled at that, “ well, good, how would you feel about learning English? “ he was surprised, usually nobles didn’t like it when commoners knew their tongue, but he guessed it made since in this case.

“ I would like too “ he answered her.

The lady smiled, she then said, “well, come on then, as I said, we have a lot of work to do” , she then started walking towards the castle, expecting everyone to follow her, which was exactly what they did.

It was five days later that he finally saw the blond prince again, in the past week, he got to meet the group the servants and other courtiers call the future council, they were the most politically influential people in the kingdom, and they were the only people who Prince Andrew actually has a relationship with.

Which is why the kingdom and it s people believed them to be the only people capable of being on The future King’s council. The fact that they were young attractive men and women, from powerful families, who show interest in the people of the kingdom, and the people actually love, is an added bonus.

Neil got to meet them, most of them at least, the Prince’s twin, Prince Aaron was still on his diplomatic mission, and for some reason the group seemed to adopt him.

Nicky and Allison took over his appearance, and with Renee —The Prince’s Captain, and the castle’s head guard, Allison’s betrothed, and the only one of the group over the age of 22— they were teaching him English.

He was struggling too hard with it, not the learning part, obviously, but the acting like he doesn’t know every single word they would ever say, probably better than his teachers.

Matt and Dan on the other hand, started “training him” to fight.

It was both a torture and a joke, he believes that if Lola was here, she would probably die, of laughter that is. The way the both off them treated him, like he was a fragile thing that could easily be broken, while he knew he could just with a flick of his wrist have them both on their back.

So while the group was teaching him stuff that he already knew, he decided he should do some learning of his own, so one night after he was supposed to fall asleep, he snuck out, and went to the training arena, to get some training of his own.

What he found it the room was a surprise. He was so taken by the view, that it took him a few moments to get himself together and go back to hide behind the door.

He couldn’t explain it, not really, he couldn’t tell what possessed him to hide, but he had the feeling that if he made his presence know, the show would be over, this was something he didn’t want.

It was the prince, Andrew, and he was fighting by himself, and the only word that came to Neil’s mind to describe it, was that it was beautiful. 

It wasn’t that he was a good fighter, which he definitely was, but Neil had seen good fighters before, he is one, if he would say so himself, so was his father and his mother and Lola and so many others.

No it wasn’t that, it was how effortless it looked, the prince looked more like he was dancing than fighting, he didn’t look like he was thinking, but Neil knew every move the man made was calculated, yet he looked almost bored.

The prince was shirtless, the muscles of his arms moving under his skin every time he moved his spear, twirling it around, throwing it then going after it, it was all breathtaking, and Neil was too afraid that if he made one wrong move, the prince would disappear.

So he didn’t, he stayed silent, not moving a muscle, studying the prince’s movements, watching, entranced, the only sound he was making was his breathing, which was covered by the grunts of the prince, the spear moving in the air, and the spearheaded hitting the target. 

Neil didn’t talk to the prince that night, when the prince was finished, Neil didn’t waste time, he ran back to his room. The next day, he was standing behind the training arena door, watching the prince all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One month after the Ravens left his castle, hopefully for good, Andrew still hadn’t talked to the boy he had promised to protect.

He heard Allison complain about the fact to Renee on more than one occasion, and every time Renee put it out there, that he probably has his reasons. He was always confused by the good girl act, considering she was handing his ass to him right now, and he could feel disappointment emitting from her.

Even though they were usually a match for each other whenever one of them was angry it was always a losing battle, and Renee was angry. It wasn’t until she had him pinned on the floor of the arena that he knew why.

“ I just don’t get it Andrew, why would you tell me he is yours, promise to protect him, only to completely ignore him” she said, and Andrew could only roll his eyes.

She however continued, ignoring his utter annoyance with the subject, “He is a sweet boy, with a kind soul, you should see the way Matt is with him, he likes the animals in the garden, he goes to brush the horses, you should talk to him, maybe it would be good for you, having someone younger to care for”.

As if he didn’t know that, it was what had him on edge, he knew he wasn’t breaking his promise, he knew nothing bad would happen to the boy inside the castle walls, non of the people in here would ever let that happen, doesn’t mean he likes the feeling of letting someone down though.

At first he was scared, he trusted most of the people around him, even Allison, Matt and Dan, he might even go out on a lim and say he trusts Nicky to behave, to not hurt the boy, but when he saw how close he had gotten to Matt, the way he would have him under his arm while they walk around the castle, how Nicky was always talking about how pretty he was in the new clothes, the new hair cut, how he would be a heart breaker in a couple of years, and he got scared.

But then he would see how Dan would get furious at anyone who treats him badly, how Matt was always getting him fruits, because he liked them so much, how Allison was always giving anyone who eyed him too long a murderous look, and he would believe he was keeping his promise.

And that is the thing, Andrew had no idea what possessed him to give the boy that deal, to promise a stranger anything, but it was like the moment he laid his eyes on the blue eyed boy, he wanted him to be safe.

It was nothing however compared to the way he felt his heart lighten, at the boy choosing to trust him, to give him a name to call him by.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he was scared, part of him was scared of the protectiveness he felt towards the boy, he wasn’t used to feelings, especially ones he had no control over. But the other part, the bigger part, was afraid of Andrew himself.

The way he felt drawn to the boy disgusted him, he felt like he was like THEM, he was so ashamed of his own mind, of himself, he couldn’t bring himself to look at the boy.

He knew it wasn’t the same thing, he knew he wasn’t looking at the boy the way HE used to look at him, it wasn’t the same. Doesn’t mean he was ready to risk it though. So he kept his distance, he made sure the boy was protected from a far, this way was better.

“ It is not like he is alone, Renee,” he finally answered, tapping her thigh to let her know he wanted the fight to be over, as she did she gave him an accusing look, “ Don’t give me that look, you know I am not a people person, that is why I keep my cousin, and your wife-to-be around, this is all too much friendliness for the little rabbit, if I start talking to him as well, he might be overwhelmed, and run away,” he said, which in his opinion was a completely reasonable explanation, “ we don’t want that now, do we? “ 

The accusatory look didn’t go away though , she only shook her head, “ well, something has him curious about you, he has been asking about you a lot,” she stopped, her eyes going wider as a thought occurred to her, her lips then stretched wider, forming a mincing smile, he knew that grin, that was a grin of pure evil, he knew he wasn’t going to like what comes after it, “I didn’t think you want any opinion he has of you to be from Alli’s perspective, did you? Because I can tell you, she is doing a phenomenal job as of now” She teased, the look on her face softening just enough at the mention of her fiancé.

Andrew found himself appalled by the offending idea, he knew he shouldn’t be that shocked, or that scared, but he was. “ How dare she?” He said, in a too serious voice, lesser people would be shaking, “ This is treason, I am going to order her execution right now” he continued, suddenly finding the thought interesting, maybe he should, he would be saving his friend a life with the woman.

His traitorous friend however only laughed at him, why wouldn’t she believe he would do it, is he going soft and predictable, he needs to change that “ you are doing well at the whole Royalty thing you know” she said still laughing, “but then you have always been a drama queen” 

He gave her a murderous look, people say he is terrifying, she should be scared, literally any other person would be trembling by now , why is he friends with such a psychotic person.

She laughed even harder at his look, when she was done, she cleared her throat and went back to the annoying subject, “Neil” .

“ You know, yesterday he asked me to train him myself, he said he saw us fight, I don’t know when, but apparently he wants to be able to beet you one day, and he thinks I am the only one who could help him with that“ 

Andrew’s lips curved just a little at the thought, ‘ he wishes’ he thought, before he controlled his face to boredom again.

He knew when the boy had seen them, it was 4 days ago, Renee had needed to let go of some frustration, so she had joined him at his nightly training. He had noticed the boy watching him train a little more than a week ago, at first, he thought the boy just happened to be passing by, so he decided not to engage, he didn’t want to talk to him, and him watching him train once wasn’t that bug of a deal.

But then, he was back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, he never made a sound, never moved, he just watched him, the couple of times Andrew actually looked at the boy, he could see how entranced he was, why he didn’t know, he only trained to let go of the anger, the boy looked like he was watching a play.

So he let him, he never talked to him, he trained as usual, not letting the presence of someone else disturb him, which he found easy enough, that thought frightened him. 

But he wasn’t about to till his friend that, he didn’t want the boy to feel embarrassed, for some reason, uggh, he hated his brain.

“ Move along, religious girl, try being nice else where, I have better things to do” he said, ignoring the subject his friend had opened, “ so do you, your betrothed will be angry with you if you don’t help her with the party you decide to have for my brother and his “ lovely” wife-to-be” he said, rolling his eyes.

“ why do you hate her so much, she is such a sweet girl, everyone loves her” his friend rolled her eyes back at him.

“She is too sweet, kind of like you, so you should know why I wouldn’t trust the act,” he gave his friend a side look, which she only replied to by rolling her eyes, “ besides, It’s not really about her,” he continued, “ I just don’t trust my brother’s taste in women” 

And because his friend was a smart woman, she didn’t argue, “ This time, we have all know her for so long, and it’s a good political match,” she breathed, “ so hopefully, it will be fine” 

He thought about it for a few moments, then he nodded, agreeing with the rainbow haired woman.

When it was time they exit the training arena, Renee went to help Allison, while he found his feet leading him towards the library, books were always his escape, and he felt like escaping at the moment. 

He sat down, and started back a book he had been reading, it was a story that happened three hundred years ago, of a beautiful sorceress, who supposedly fell in love with a Princess of enemy Kingdom, but when the prince of her Kingdom knew about it, he got jealous, he had wanted the sorceress for himself, and so to keep her, he attempted to kill her beloved, however, it backfired on him, because when the sorceress found out the princess had fallen ill, she went to her, to help save her, and while she was there, she found out the prince was the one who hurt her princess, and so she decided to take revenge, joining her beloved’s army and eventually defeating the prince.

Andrew got too engrossed in the story, that it took him a few minutes to realize that he wasn’t alone in the library, he looked up and found the blue eyed boy walking towards the tables, carrying so many books, he looked about to fall.

When he arrived in front of the table, he put the books down, then he finally looked around himself. It was only then, Andrew realized , that the boy had taken notice of his presence in the room with him.

Once the boy was aware of it however, his whole demeanor changed, he looked panicked, like he was one second away from running, it wouldn’t surprise Andrew given the amount of time he sees the boy run in the garden.

“ Your Highness, “ the boy said, straightening his back, but bowing his head at the same time, “ I could come back later if you prefer being alone.” He asked p, and something in the way he said it made Andrew want him to stay.

“ No, it’s alright” he said, and motioned for the boy to set with him, at the gesture the boy looked both excited and worried, Andrew couldn’t understand the reaction, until the boy was at the same table as him.

“ I thought they were teaching you English,” the Prince asked, eyeing the books of Fuchslandian the boy was holding. 

The panicked look on the blue eyed boy’s face grew at the observation, he then tried stammering his way into an answer, “ it....” his mouth kept moving, but nothing came out. 

‘Interesting’ Andrew thought.

“ You promised me the truth, Little Rabbit” he told the boy, more curious now than when he asked the question, “ how about this, I believe in fair trading, so lets play a game, every time I ask you for something, something personal that is, you get a question of your own” he himself cringed at the idea of revealing himself so openly, but then he continued “ a truth for a truth, type of game” 

To say the boy looked surprised was a massive understatement, he got his wits together quickly though,” you don’t have to Your Highness, I promised you truth, I keep my promises” he said it in clear, but heavily accented English.

“ That’s a weird concept, but hey, first time for everything, right? “ he asked, also in English, he had been taken a back by the boy’s voice in the new Language, but he refused to let his surprise show, “ Now, go on”

The boy cleared his throat, looking a little sheepish “ I am rather good with languages, I learn them quickly, and English turned out to be much easier that others, like Ravenous, or even Vixenish, but I didn’t want the others to think I don’t appreciate their efforts, so I didn’t tell them I am rather good at it by now” the way he was speaking, almost had Andrew believe how earnest he was, that is until Andrew remembered what the world was like, the boy gave a slightly mischievous grin at Andrew’s look of disbelief, then he continued, “ I also think it would be useful to learn the language of the servant, it gives me more information, and I had promised you information” 

Well, color Andrew surprised, “ I think I might have been mistaken, you are not a rabbit are you? “ he asked, the boy looked just a bit confused, so Andrew continued, “ foxes like to run as well, Neil” he said, and the boy’s eyes flew open. 

Andrew almost smiled at the genuine surprise, but he wasn’t going that soft, no, he refused to.

When the boy stayed silent for longer than was appropriate for a continuous conversation, Andrew got the idea that he was done, so he went back to his book, he was half a page in when the boy finally spoke, “ wait, does that mean I get a turn now? “ 

“You do” he answered, voice monotone, not taking his eyes off the page he was reading.

In his peripheral vision, he could see the boy hiding a smile, he then shook his head, taking his lower lip between his teeth in thought, finally he asked another question, “ Does it have to be now?” 

Andrew was curious, what did the boy want to ask, but it couldn’t be now, he answered anyway, he had suggested the game after all, “ No, you can take it whenever, for every question you answer, you get one of your own, remember?” 

The smile was back on the boy’s face, something inside Andrew liked the fact that the boy he first saw hanging off the arms of Riko’s slave, was smiling, because of him. He hated it.

“ ehm... “ Andrew looked towards the boy at the sound, and found him looking around him awkwardly, he raised an eyebrow at him, and the boy’s cheeks flushed, “ is.. is it okay if I stay here to study?” He asked, and Andrew really wanted to tell him no, to tell him he should stay away from him, but his traitorous tongue moved before he could control it.

“ Yes” he then continued, “ you are slightly less annoying than other people” at the confession, the boy’s lips curved again into a smile, and for a second Andrew thought that it was worth it

Somehow, this became a routine, every day Andrew would go to the library, and Neil would come in a few minutes later, sometimes they would talk, but most of the time, they would just stay together in comfortable silence.

Andrew wasn’t lying when he said the boy was not as annoying as the rest of them, he only spoke as much as Andrew, he didn’t push for anything Andrew didn’t want to give . 

There game of truths somehow became mostly Andrew’s, the first time they were back at the library, Neil had use his question to ask Andrew about the book he was reading.

From then, Neil would ask a question every couple of questions he answered, but they were mostly so mundane, Andrew felt he was being played, but he was letting it happen. 

He had the feeling Neil wouldn’t use it against him, something in the boy made Andrew trust him, he really was going soft, wasn’t he?

A few days later, Andrew was doing his usual night training, Neil was still coming every day, but even after the time they spend together in the library, he never made his presence known.

Today, that changed, Andrew had been going at it for a about an hour, when he heard the wood creak behind him, he didn’t know who it was, but he wasn’t really in the mood, so he spun around, hitting the intruder with the end of his spear.

At least that is what was supposed to happen, when he look back, he saw Neil, he was crotched down on the floor, only a few inches away from Andrew, much closer than anyone had the ability to come close to him without Andrew knowing about it and attacking back.

No one should have been able to dodge that blow, he knew that for a fact, even Renee couldn’t, but he had also seen the rabbit run before, he was fast, faster than anyone he had ever seen, so he probably had fast reflexes as well.

Even though when Andrew first looked at him, the boy looked ready to attack, not a hint of fear was visible on his face, the moment he realized what he had done, his look of determination evaporated, replaced by a look of utter panic and fear, Andrew didn’t know why, but he felt anger rise in him.

“ I am ... “ the boy tried to say, but he was breathing too hard, too fast, “ I am sorry, Your H... Hig..” he looked on the verge of dying, suddenly, he had stopped breathing.

Andrew didn’t know what made him move, but with in a second he was crouching down next to the boy, he put his wrist on the boy’s neck, and squeezed it, at first the boy stiffened at the contact, Andrew hated himself, he was just like them, why would he touch him, he doesn’t like being touched, he was about to take his hand back, get up, and never talk to the boy again, when he felt the boy’s muscles relax.

He didn’t know what to make of that, but he didn’t think he had time, his hand on the boy’s neck might have helped, but it wasn’t enough, “ Breath “ he ordered, when the boy didn’t, he squeezed his neck again, “ Damn it, Rabbit, breath” and this time the boy listened.

He started taking slow breaths, one at a time, and once Andrew thought he was better, he let go of his neck, his skin etched, he felt like burning it, why would he touch him.

“ I am sorry” the boy finally spoke, after a while, and Andrew rolled his eyes,” I didn’t mean to sneak up on you, I just .. “ he tried again, then he said “ I am ..” 

“ If you say you are sorry one more time, I am going to .... “ he was about to say gut you, but he didn’t feel like dealing with another mental break down tonight, “... make you work in the kitchen for a week” 

The boy grimaced, “ okay, I am s...” he stopped himself, and Andrew rolled his eyes again.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, he didn’t want the blue eyed boy to be embarrassed by telling him he knew he was there everyday.

“ I decided I want more training than what Matt and Dan give me” he answered truthfully.

Andrew thought for a second, he then decided he wanted to know, “ Can I have a turn ?” He asked and the boy nodded, “ what was that about, why were you so afraid back then?” 

The boy looked on the verge of panicking again, so Andrew decided it wasn’t worth it, maybe another time, maybe never.

“ You don’t have to answer” he gave the boy an out, but the fool apparently didn’t want to take it.

“ No it’s okay,” he smiled, it was a sad smile, Andrew didn’t think he was going to like this, “ My first master was really into weapons, he wanted to teach me to fight, but it wasn’t like how Matt and Dan do it, he taught me using real weapons, some of his guards and other people in the house liked to do it as well, I was really young, one of them used to use a spear, another one as axe, some used swords, but all of them hated it when I dodged their blows, so they would take it out on me after if I ever do it, usually I didn’t bother, but sometimes, my instinct would take over, the out come was always worse than if I had taken the blow”

Andrew knew the way the boy was talk, all too well, he was saying it all without much emotion, to make it feel like it didn’t effect him, but Andrew knew it did, and something made him want to kill the people who made the blue eyed boy know that feeling.

Even though he knew the feeling, he didn’t know what he was supposed to say, maybe he should tell Bee to talk to him, she knows what to say, most of the time.

Before he could think too much about it however, Neil spoke again, “ is it okay if I take a turn now? “ his voice was too cheerful to be real, but it was clear he wanted to change the subject, so Andrew let it be, he nodded at him.

Neil bit his lower lip between his teeth for a few seconds, it was a nervous tick, Andrew had noticed it, he always did it before he asked a question that could be considered personal.

“ Why do you never train in front of others?” He finally asked, and Andrew wasn’t surprised, he had known that question would come sooner or later.

“ I don’t like having an audience” he answered truthfully, but he didn’t expect the boy to leave it alone.

“ bu... but why ? “ the boy looked so confused, Andrew almost laughed, “ You fight so beautifully, why wouldn’t you want others to see, you shouldn’t hide your gifts” 

Andrew couldn’t help it, he scoffed, which was the closest thing to a laugh he would allow, “ I don’t fight so people could see how nice I do it, I don’t even like it, I am just angry, I like breaking and punching things, and I don’t want people like you to get all dreamy eyed, and start singing praises of Prince Andrew, The Great Warrior” 

He hated it, honestly, how people acted like he had to be a good fighter because he was a prince, how they expected it, how if he did it, they would swoon and be proud of it, even though it doesn’t mean anything.

It was so silent for a while, that Andrew was surprised when the silence broke “ it’s not about that,” the boy breathed, his voice sounded dreamy, when Andrew looked at him, he was staring right at him, “ I want to tell you something, but please don’t be angry with me” he spoke again, in a too low voice.

Andrew had a feeling where this was going, so he only nodded at the boy, he bit his lip again, and this time Andrew looked away, giving him his time.

“ I had been coming here every night to watch you train, it’s been like a month, but every time you still surprise me” the boy looked to the floor, Andrew saw his cheeks flush, and he didn’t understand what was wrong with him, he wanted to go to sleep, “ I .. I still remember the first time I saw you, I was agitated, and couldn’t sleep, so I thought I would come here and train a little, but then you were here, fighting the air with your spear, and it was the most amazing thing I ever saw, you weren’t training to be special, as you said, you looked like you were dancing, and I want to be like that, to not fight like a machine, but to fight because I want to, because the music in my heart is telling me how to move next” 

He finally looked up, he looked Andrew in the eyes, and Andrew couldn’t look away, his eyes were too intense to look anywhere but at them.

“ So, no, don’t fight because you are Prince Andrew the Great Warrior, but do it because you do it so beautifully, and maybe, if I am lucky, you may teach me a thing or two, one day, maybe “ he finished, and even though his face was so red, others may think he wasn’t breathing, his voice was too sure of it self, Andrew couldn’t even give a dry remark.

When the silence stretched too long, the boy took it as a dismissal, because he got to his feet, bowed his head, and said, “ Good night, Prince Andrew” and then he was walking towards the exit.

What Andrew did next is something he is going to regret for the foreseeable future, and he had no idea where it came from.

“ Neil, “ he called, and it was such an unexpected thing, that even the boy froze in his place, he slowly looked back at him, he looked worried, that he might be in trouble, so Andrew was quick to add “ Come back tomorrow” 

Andrew had never seen the boy’s eyes go so wide before, it somehow made his eyes even more blue, he tried and failed to contain hi confusion and excitement, finally letting go of all pretend and smiled, “ What..? “ he stopped, cleared his throat, then tried again, “ what do you mean?” 

Andrew gave him an annoyed look, maybe he should just take it back, that would be best, but the look on the boy’s face, his smile, the way his eyes glowed, oh God, Andrew WAS going soft.

“ If you want to learn how to fight as “ beautifully” as me,” he said the word sarcastically, even though the memory of the boy saying it, made him feel something for a change, “ _come back tomorrow_ ” 

“ Really?” He looked ready to scream, he then shook his head, “ I mean.. “ his smile widened, “ are you serious?” He asked again, and Andrew wanted to bash his own head into the floor. 

“ If you expect me to say it again, I promise you, that is never going to happen” he told him, “ now run along, before I come back to my senses” he knew he looked like he felt, murderous, and for some reason the little rabbit wasn’t afraid, he was bouncing with excitement, it was the only time Andrew saw him acting his age, it was an enlightening experience.

His smile became wider, he nodded, and then he looked right at Andrew and said, “ thank you,” he then looked behind him, like he was leaving, before turning back and saying again, “ Good night, My Prince” and then he was gone.

Once Andrew was alone in the room, he buried his face in his hands, and muttered, “ Idiot, stupid, brainless, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I know Andrew is a bit ooc, but honestly the dynamic would only work that way for me, hope its not too much. 
> 
> If it is not clear, Neil knows how to fight like his father taught him, he might be good but he hates it, so he wants to fight like Andrew, he is planning on fighting without magic, and not like a machine, that is why he isn’t sure he would win against Andrew, he wouldn’t be fighting like himself.
> 
> Hope the Allison and Neil meet wasn’t too disappointing, I didn’t want them to figure him out so early on.
> 
> I have been having a rough couple of weeks, and barely written anything during them, so I am probably not going to update next Saturday, but I will by the Saturday after that, unless I become better and finish chapter 5 early.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Andrew and Neil’ relationship.  
> Also some angst.
> 
> Tw: mention of child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am back, hope you enjoy this.

Their game of truths continued, and as time passed, it became more and more personal, when it was Queen Tilda’s memorial, and Andrew didn’t want to be there, Neil had asked, “why? I had noticed that you only refer to her as Aaron’s mother, “ and the prince had answered that he never felt like her son.

“ Apparently raising two kids on your own was too hard for her after our father died, so she decided to pick, and the Queen had a favorite, just so happens it wasn’t me” he had said, “ so instead of being raised by my not-so loving mother, I was raised by servants until I was seven, and then she decided, since I am “The Crown Prince”, I needed more worldly experience, so she sent me to live in other kingdoms, I don’t know why, but none of the people there were as respectful as they should be, I guess they thought we were weak, having two child princes and a drunk Queen, but none of the places I went to were exactly kind,” he had stopped to take a breath, then he continued, “some were worst than others” 

That night, Neil had found himself not going to the memorial himself, instead he had a magic outburst in his sleep, all he remembered of his sleep was the Queen’s portrait and fire.  
........................

A few months after Neil had been in the castle, he got too comfortable, that he forgot to dye his hair, one night him and Andrew were in the library, and Andrew had asked him why he used to change his hair color, Neil almost had a panic attack then and there, he had no idea how he had forgotten about his hair, he had gotten too cozy, had felt too safe, he was too stupid, how was he still alive, but then Andrew cupped his neck with his hand again.

Neil would probably never be able to give an explanation for it, but the way Andrew touched him, it grounded him, every time, he started relaxing, breathing slowly, in and out, Andrew said he didn’t have to tell him, he said he only wanted to know what Neil wanted to share. 

Andrew told him then that he thinks auburn would look nice on him, so after re-dyeing his hair that time, he found himself letting it grow, and asked Alison to change it back to its original red.

........................

One time Andrew asked him what he was most afraid of, this time, Neil had answered truthfully, if not in the most truthful words, “my first master” then, something weird happened, he couldn’t stop the flood of words that came next, he had told Andrew that his first master had sold him to someone new, but that he knew this arrangement would be worse, so he ran away from his first home.

He told Andrew that it was why he changed his hair, and that he changed it back here because he felt safe. What he didn’t tell him, or even fully admit to himself, however, is that he also changed it because Andrew had told him he liked it better, he could feel a weird tingling in his stomach at the thought of telling Andrew that.

And instead of getting worried about a war, or angry that he had kept it from him, Andrew had looked him, dead in the eyes and told him he wasn’t going to let that man or anyone else hurt Neil ever again, that he had promised to protect him, that promise included people outside of his Kingdom as well.

Somehow, Neil believed him, so instead of dwelling on it, he had decided to take a turn, “what are you afraid of?” And the prince had answered with a monotone voice “heights”.

At first Neil thought the prince was joking, but he didn’t want to push, so he let it go, but then he noticed how Andrew would clinch his fist so hard they would turn white, whenever they took their training sessions to the open room on the roof.

........................

A couple of months before Neil turned seventeen, the prince had asked him why he went to the stables so much, and Neil had said he liked to groom the horses, and when the prince asked why? Neil had told him the truth, “horses were the only thing I liked at my first masters home, he always had them, but he never took care of them, so I did, every once in a while he would allow me to ride one, and every time I felt free, they are always faster than me, and the faster I run, the freer I am” 

When it was time for his 17th birthday, — the one he had given Matt at his insistence, not his real birthday— Neil found a note in his room it was in Renee’s hand writing, telling him to go to the stables. There he found a beautiful white mare with orange patches on her feet, and an orange tail, she was new, he had never seen her before, and when he asked, the stable master told him that she was his, a gift from his friends for his birthday.

He knew it was from Andrew, everyone else would have taken credit for it, he felt his heart swell, he had been getting used to receiving gifts ever since he got here, but this was the first time in his life that he was gifted something he really wanted.

He tried getting his feelings in check before his nightly training with Andrew, by brushing the mare’s hair, he thought it was working, that is until he went inside the training room and found Andrew had already started, he couldn’t help it, he found his lips curving in a stupidly huge smile, and he ran towards the prince.

“Thank you” he whispered once he was in front of him, and the prince only replied by looking at him blankly, Neil had no idea where what happened next came from, but it was happening before he could stop it.

He took a step closer, he then whispered, “Yes or No?” and the prince looked at him skeptically, before he nodded, Neil came even close to the prince, he leaned forward just a bit, and it was done.

His lips were touching the prince’s cheek, he had stiffened just the slightest bit, but then he relaxed, and Neil didn’t want to push it, so he leaned back as fast as he could, he looked the prince in the eyes and whispered again, “thank you, I love her” 

He knew his own cheeks were as red as they can be, but the prince looked in total composure, it didn’t mean much, that man had one of the strongest wells, and self control Neil had ever seen, he would drive his father crazy, his mother would like him.

Neil didn’t really know what the feeling in his chest meant, but he was going to ignore it for now, because for now, he was happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on, Andrew” Neil said.

“ NO” he answered for like the hundredth time that week.

“ I just don’t get it” he said, dodging another one of Andrew’s hits, he was getting too good at that, but even after almost two years, Andrew still felt like he is holding back somehow.

“ I already told you I don’t fight for the amusement of people” he said, this time crouching low and moving his spear to to hit Neil’s legs.

Except, the fucking rabbit doesn’t only run fast, he jumps too, “but....” he started, then stopped as Andrew finally got him in his stomach, “ but we can do it together this year, I am seventeen now, I can participate, and you could fight beside me” he said after got back into his fighting stance.

The way Neil had said ‘beside me’ had hit Andrew in a weird way, yet he still said “ No”, he was amused by the way Neil was trying to play him.

“ANDREW,” he whined, and Andrew huffed, “ ple... I really want to do it, I have wanted to since last year’s tournament, I have been hearing about it since I got here, but I was too young, now I can” 

Somewhere along the way, Neil had noticed Andrew hated the word please, Andrew never told him, Neil never asked, but he almost never said it, at least not in front of Andrew.

“Less talking, more punching” he said, and Neil actually laughed for some reason.

“ Make me a new deal” he told Andrew, he had finally stopped laughing, long enough to say it.

Andrew used the distraction, finally tripping Neil, making him fall on his back, with in a matter of seconds, he was straddling him, pinning him to the floor.

Neil was still smiling, he bit his lower lip, looked Andrew right in the eyes, “ come on,” he whispered, “ make me a new deal” 

Andrew should have known better, he had let that boy get too close, to the point he knew how to play him, and he hated himself for it.

“ Okay,” he said to him, he thought for a minute before knowing what he wanted to the deal to be, “beat me” he said, and Neil looked at him with utter surprise.

“ wha... what?” He breathed, his eyes had went wide, eye brows rising up to the point they hid in his hair.

“Beat me today” he said again, and added before Neil got too exited “and, I will THINK about it” 

Andrew knew he was being stupid, he was risking it, Neil might never have beaten him as of yet, doesn’t mean he wasn’t close though, and Andrew knew how determined he could be, with the right incentive. But at the look at happiness and excitement on the red haired boy’s face, Andrew found his traitorous brain thinking it was worth it. 

Who the fuck was he now?

Of course Neil won, Andrew saw it coming but he still wasn’t ready for it when Neil had him pinned to the ground, his thighs around Andrew’s neck, and his arms holding the prince’s leg.

After trying, and failing to get free, he tapped on Neil’s arm to let him know he won, and the laugh that erupted from the boy was so joyous, Andrew knew he had never heard it before.

“ I win,” the boy said, smiling too wide, “we are joining the tournament, Oh God,” he laughed again, “no one is going to believe me, Allison is going to win so much money, they had a bet, and she was the only one who believed you would agree” 

Andrew got angry at the idea that the blond pest thought she knew something about him, he doesn’t like it when she does that, so, even though he didn’t mean to, he said “ I never said I would Neil, I only said I would think about it” 

The way Andrew saw Neil’s face crumble in front of him, almost made him take it back, but the boy should have known better, he told him before to always know what he was bargaining, he never said he was a good teacher.

“Don’t” he said, and the boy looked at him, he looked unfocused, lost, Andrew hated it, “ don’t give me that look, You know me, I take my promises seriously, I never would’ve promised that I would fight, Neil, _you should know better_ ”

At that, the boy’s whole demeanor changed, he didn’t look happy or excited anymore, but he also didn’t look upset. The only way Andrew could describe it, is he looked nothing.

“ Of course,” the boy said, voice devoid of any emotions, “ I should know better, kindly forgive me for assuming” through it all, he wasn’t looking Andrew in the eyes, he was looking at a fixed point behind Andrew’s shoulder.

It was like he could see walls being built on between them in a matter of seconds, Andrew hadn’t heard that tone of speaking since the first few weeks the boy had spent in the castle.

Andrew had the feeling he had broken something between them, he might not have promised to fight if he lost with his words, but they had both known that was the deal they were making, and Andrew had broken it.

“If I could be excused, I am meeting Regent Wymack in a few minutes, and was hoping to wash up first” he said, and even though Andrew felt he did something wrong, he couldn’t be sorry, it just wasn’t him.

So he nodded to the boy, who bowed —he never bowed anymore— and turned to walk out the door.

He didn’t come to the library the next day, but Andrew was fine with that, it wasn’t his job to baby him, doesn’t he always say he is fine. But he didn’t come to the nightly training as well, Andrew was annoyed with him now, but he felt like Neil was trying to punish him and he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of getting upset or angry.

That was the plan at least, it didn’t exactly go that way, a few days later, Andrew still hadn’t seen much of Neil, he only saw him in passing, and the only time Neil talked to him was to tell him that he had some stuff to do, and wasn’t going to come to the training for the next couple of weeks, Andrew was fine with that, he was the one who wanted to train with Andrew in the first place, Andrew always hated it.

A week later, he woke up in an especially bad mood, and it wasn’t getting better by the fact that people were coming to the castle starting today for the tournament.

He got up anyway, because he had to, and he went to Renee, he wanted to let out some steam, he nocked on her door, and his morning became even worse by the person who answered.

“What do you want?” Allison asked, Andrew knew they weren’t exactly friends, but this was more hostile than usual.

“ Good morning to you too” he said sarcastically, “can Renee come our to play?” He continued and she rolled her eyes at him.

“No, I don’t think so” she went to shut the door, Andrew stopped her with his foot, what the fuck?

“What the fuck is your problem Reynolds?” He voiced his thoughts, starting to get angry, fuck Renee, he was going to let out his steam on the blond woman instead.

“You” she said, standing her ground, she was braver than most of the people in his army, most of them would go running at the look he was giving her, he hated her so much.

“Fuck you” he said, he decided it wasn’t worth Renee trying to kill him, he was just going to leave. He started to, but then she spoke again, and what she said stopped him in place.

“ You know, Andrew, I always knew you were a bastard” she said, taking a deep breath, she had been waiting a long time to say that to his face, but that wasn’t what shocked him, he even huffed at this, and was ready to go, but then she continued.

“ Renee used to always defend you, to tell me that I just don’t understand you, and I believed it, for her, but deep down, I knew it was a lie” she stopped again, taking a deeper breath, “you have always been a heartless dick to everyone, but somehow, I thought it was different with him, I guess I was wrong, even he wasn’t good enough to make you be a decent person.

“ I mean I honestly have no idea what he saw in you, and he wouldn’t tell me what happened, but all I know is you broke his heart, and we all have to deal with it, except you apparently, guess you are too busy for basic human decency” 

Andrew couldn’t move, he had a weird feeling in his stomach, he knew what she was saying was true, but he refused to feel guilty, he hadn’t done anything wrong, Neil is acting like Andrew broke his promise, he didn’t, it was Neil’s problem, he expected too much from Andrew, Andrew never asked for that. 

He wanted to not be here, to not be made to feel bad for someone else’s naivety, before he could force his legs to move however, he heard Allison sigh behind him, “ You know what, you aren’t worth it, Renee was supposed to go training with dan as far as I know” she said it in a low angry voice, and then she shut the door, without any regard for the fact that he was the crown prince.

It took him a couple of tries, but eventually his legs cooperated, he started moving towards the training arena, he was going to have to warn Renee that it was a bad day, she always gets too roughed up on days like this.

He could hear sounds coming from the training room, it was too early, but he knew he was surrounded by junkies, except the sounds coming out of there weren’t very feminine. 

He shouldn’t have been, but he was shocked by the two people in the training arena, the first one he noticed was Kevin, now he wasn’t a surprise, he had been training this early in the morning since Andrew met him. 

What was a surprise however was the red hair of the person fighting him, Andrew had no idea why he was surprised, two junkies getting high together, it shouldn’t have been, but it was.

He stood behind the door, watching them the same way Neil used to watch him all these years ago, not making a sound , not moving a muscle.

He didn’t know why he kept watching, but it was like it wasn’t up to him, he couldn’t not do it, he couldn’t leave, there was this feeling burning inside of him, that he couldn’t put his finger on.

He stood there for like half an hour, watching the blue eyed boy train with Kevin, it wasn’t until then that he realized, it was anger, the feeling inside of him, he was angry at Neil for lying, Neil had told him he didn’t have time to train, only to go and train with someone else.

That was when Kevin had won, he had finally managed to get Neil on his back, straddling him and pinned his hands above his head. 

By then Andrew had seen enough, he was trying to get out without either of them noticing, when he heard it, “ Oh, how nice it would be to have him pinned under me like that” it was an accented voice, Andrew didn’t know who it belonged to, but it was coming form behind him.

He looked at the direction of the voice to find a very large man watching, his gaze filled with what Andrew thought was lust, Andrew knew him, he was known as Gorilla, he was one of the jackals’ best fighter, and he was here for the tournament.

Political relationships or not, nothing could have stopped what Andrew did next, with in seconds, he had two of his blades out of their sheaths, and had one digging at the man’s throat, the other pointing at his crotch, pinning him to the wall.

He didn’t wait for the man to realize what was going on, he leaned closer and whispered to him, “He is mine, and I hope everyone knows by now, I don’t like people touching my stuff” he waited for the words reach the man’s thick head, before he continued, “So, touch him, and it WILL be the last thing you ever do” 

When he let go of the man, he was too shocked to do anything but walk away. Andrew was alone again, it was why he heard it, “get off me, Kev” it was Neil’s laughing voice, “I am going to beat you this time” he said it in a voice almost as excited as the one he had when he thought Andrew was going to join the tournament.

When Kevin spoke, Andrew could almost hear the smirk in his voice, “well, you have to, if you want to have any hope of winning that thing”.

He looked around to find Kevin on his feet extending his had to Neil to help him up, Neil took it, but instead of getting up, he moves his feet under Kevin’s, making him fall to the floor, then the red head was straddling him.

“That’s cheating, jerk” the taller man complained, without much heat.

Neil chuckled, then he said, “The only reason you win with me is because I fight your way so you don’t cry, “ the man on the floor whined again, and tried to free himself, “ if I actually fight my way, none of you would ever beat me, “ he was laughing up to that point, but then his voice got lower, wistful, “Well, maybe not “none” of you”, he moved off Kevin’s lap, and lay down beside him.

Kevin seemed to sober up at the change in Neil’s tone, he looked at him and said, “Hey, he was never going to fight Neil, it’s not your fault”, and he wasn’t right, Andrew was going to honer his deal with Neil, he was just being petty, Bee would be disappointed.

When Neil didn’t answer, Kevin leaned more towards him, his hand moved up, brushing Neil’s cheek, it made Neil look at him, “just forget about it okay, one of us needs to win that thing, I will not allow it to be anyone else” 

And then, it was at that moment that Andrew realized, what the was feeling, the burning feeling in his stomach, it wasn’t anger.

No.

It was _jealousy_.

It wasn’t until a day later that Andrew let himself even think about the subject. Ha wanted to convince himself he wasn’t jealous, he couldn’t be. Neil wasn’t tied to him, he could do whatever he wanted. 

Except, Andrew wasn’t a liar, he knew it was true, he was jealous. He was jealous of the fact that Neil told him he didn’t have time to train, then turned around and decided to train with Kevin. He was jealous of the ease with which Kevin had touched Neil to comfort him. With them, they both had to be careful, neither of them could afford to trigger something in the other, but Kevin didn’t seem to have that problem, and Neil didn’t seem to mind it, maybe be even wanted it, who knows. And he was jealous of the snarking and the teasing, and the way they were fighting together, it was supposed to be him, not Kevin.

So to deal with all that, he decided to see Bee, who was currently setting in front of him, sipping from her cup of chocolate milk, and waiting for him to talk.

“ I didn’t overreact Bee” he told the woman, who gave him a patient look, which caused him to roll his eyes., “ okay, maybe I did, but it was Reynolds’ fault, she is acting like she could predict me, like she knows something, which she doesn’t, and I don’t like the fact that they think they could control my actions if they use Neil”.

“Maybe that wasn’t what she meant,” the woman offered in that condescending voice of hers, she took another sip before she continued, “ I think they were happy with the change they saw in you, I believe we all were, and change isn’t a bad thing, Andrew” 

“What change?” He challenged, smiling his so called “creepy smile” at her. 

“Oh, don’t do that, you did change, we all saw it, that boy had a certain effect on you, he made you a little softer around the edges, and I don’t think I have ever seen you act with anyone the way you act around him” 

“ Bee, Bee, Bee, don’t go saying stupid things, such things could leave you chocking on you drink” he smiled at the woman again, she smiled back.

“Look, Andrew, I know you don’t want to hear it, but you should at least try talking to him again, not apologize per say, but just talk, make him feel like his absence mattered, which it clearly did” the woman finally said.

Andrew didn’t like it, but he knew she was right, he might not have broken his promise, but he still —hurt— Neil, he needed to make sure the blue eyed boy is just licking his wounds, before coming back, not going away for good. 

On his way back to his room, he heard someone say, “I hear the red haired one is the prince’s lover” 

Another voice answered, “I don’t know about “lover”, that cold-hearted bitch would probably never get warm enough to satisfy the poor boy” 

The first voice said after a laugh, “ He is joining the tournament, we could have a little fun with him, it’s not like he would mind, I heard he first came here as a slave, he probably likes it” the voices were getting lower, moving further away from him.

The other man chuckled, “well, a face like that, I should have known he was a slave” 

Andrew wasn’t fast enough, by the time he turned towards the sounds, no one was there, and Andrew needed to kill something.

By the time it took him to reach his room, he was furious, he should have known Neil would join anyway, why did he think the boy wouldn’t just because Andrew didn’t, he should have expected it especially after he saw him and Kevin train. So not only was Neil training with Kevin and not him, he was training with Kevin for the tournament, when it was supposed to be Andrew he trained with. 

He picked up the first thing he could get his hand on, and threw it to the other side of the room.

He thought again about these disgusting people, at least three people have shown interest, unwanted interest in the boy, Andrew wasn’t just going to let him go in there on his own, he had promised to protect him, he wasn’t about to break that promise.

Fuck, it looks like he might be joining that fucking tournament after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neil didn’t like it, he didn’t understand why, but the look that man was giving him was making him feel uneasy, others looked too, he didn’t like them as well, but he was different. 

“Does anyone know him?” He asked, he was sitting with his friends —all except ONE, he didn’t want to think about it, it was supposed to be a dinner party, one before the banquet tomorrow and then would come the tournament, he hated parties, Allison wouldn’t let him hide. 

His friends looked at the direction of his gaze, and he heard some of them groan, that didn’t sound promising, he looked at Matt, knowing he was the easiest besides Nicky to get information from. 

The fact that even Matt wasn’t smiling was worrisome, he looked at him pitifully and then said, “that is Gorilla, he is a Jackal” 

Neil thought he heard the name before, he took his lower lip between his teeth, then decided to voice his issues, “I don’t think he likes me, he is looking at me all weird” he said.

To that he heard some more groans, before Nicky’s voice cut it off, “I think he likes you a little too much” and Neil noticed most of the table agreeing.

He didn’t get it, so he shook his head, he moved on, “so is he in the tournament?” He asked, and Matt looked at him pitifully again.

“Don’t worry about it, Love” Allison told him, her hand coming to rest on his cheek, “I am sure someone will take him out before you have to face him” 

Somehow, he wasn’t reassured. 

“Don’t scare him, Alli” Renee chided her fiancé, “hopefully you won’t fight him but even if you do, you are so much better than everyone else, you don’t have to worry” she told him, kindly, Neil thought he loved them both.

“Or maybe the giant would win, and we would be rid of you, once and for all” Aaron added unhelpfully, which got him a hit on the back of the head from Nicky.

“Hey, ignore him,” Dan told him, “ he is just bitchy because Katelyn had to postpone her travels, she will be a little late, but good news,” she squeaked a little, smiling happily, before adding, “she will be here before your birthday” 

Neil grimaced, he really didn’t know what the big deal was about turning eighteen was, but his friends had decided that they will not let him get his way this time, and that they were going to have a big pall for him, to “introduce him into society”.

He hated them.

“Yaaay” he said sarcastically.

Aaron rolled his eyes at him, before saying, “No wonder he is attached to you at the hip, I feel like you are more like him than I am”, then he winced, Neil thought it was probably Nicky stepping on his foot.

“Come on babe” Alli said to him, “finish eating we need to choose your outfit for tomorrow’s banquet” 

Neil really really hated them.

‘Parties weren’t really his thing’ Neil thought, as he entered the banquet hall, his friends were supposed to be already there, Alli had left him an hour ago to go pick up Renee so that they could go together, she had left him with very clear instructions on what he was supposed to wear, sometimes he really missed his rags.

He walked around the hall, smiling politely at the people around him, and looking for any of his friends, it was harder than it was supposed to be, he was about to go find a corner to hide in when he heard his Name.

“Neil?” The man asked, it sounded familiar but it wasn’t one of his friends, when Neil took a closer look he recognized the man.

“Ambassador Jonson” he smiled at the man, bowing his head just so.

“Oh my,” the look the man was giving him was shocked, but intrigued, “ it really is you, last time I saw you you were just a lanky boy, now look at you” the man smiled at him.

“Yes my lord,” Neil agreed, “it has been almost two years, they do change a person” 

“And change they did,” the man said, he was staring at Neil’s face, taking the changes in, he looked fascinated, his eyes kept moving from Neil’s eyes to his mouth to his hair, it was making Neil uneasy.

Neil was used to being polite, his father had made sure of it, and the Binghamton ambassador was nothing but nice to him when they met a couple of months after Neil arrived here, but Neil hated the attention, he had to deal with it though.

“You are here for the tournament, aren’t you?” Neil decided a change of subject was advisable, when the man nodded he continued “are you joining?” 

That got a laugh out of the —much— older man, Neil smiled at him, waiting for the man’s response, he ended his laugh with a chuckle, before answering, “no, my boy, I fear I got a little too old for the games” the man gave him an indulgent look that truly confused Neil, he was the one who was being polite here, if the man didn’t want to talk to him he should just leave.

Neil gave him his best disappointed look, hoping it looked genuine, “that is unfortunate” he then smiled genuine remembering he was joining this time, “I am really glad I am seventeen this year” he told the man.

Neil generally didn’t like talking to people, unless it was about fighting. So, for the first time today, he was okay with talking.

“ Oh,” the man said, his brows drawing closer together, he looked unsure, “are you joining?” 

“Yes” he answered, he was confused as to why the man would just assume he wouldn’t.

“ Oh,” the man smiled awkwardly, “I don’t want you to get your hopes up sweetheart, but this tournament is only for people of noble blood,” he took a closer step towards Neil, Neil automatically took a step back, it wasn’t too obvious, but he was still an arm’s length away from the older man, “I don’t think you would be able to join, I am sorry, my boy” 

Neil should have seen that coming, he knew some people weren’t going to be okay with this, and that a lot of them would talk, but he didn’t really care, “Don’t worry my Lord, I made sure I was allowed before getting too exited, my place in Prince Andrew’s house hold grants me access to the tournament, so I will be fighting there, hopefully winning “ he smiled wider, thinking about fighting Kevin in the final round.

His thoughts drifted then, going back to The Prince, he had been so hopeful, it would be them fighting in the final, he was planning on beating him, fare and square, no magic, non of his father’s dirty tactics, just him Andrew and the arena.

But then the prince had said no.

He wasn’t even angry or upset anyone, he had felt betrayed then, like he was lied to by some he completely—as completely as someone like him could— trusted.

But after thinking about it for a few days he had come to the realization that he was in the wrong here. He knew how much Andrew despised fighting for an audience, and yet he tried pressuring him, which was something Andrew never did to Neil.

He felt like an ass, he was too angry with himself, that he couldn’t get himself to even talk to the blond prince, that and he was also hurt, he had wished Andrew would try talking to him, at least act like nothing was wrong, but he should have known better, Andrew doesn’t do apologies or regrets.

A touch to his cheek brought him back to the real world, Neil knew for a fact that if it wasn’t for how affectionate his friends had been with him the past couple of years, the person touching him would have been dead.

He wasn’t, Neil had just gone completely stiff, his eyes going wide, his breathing almost nonexistent, he felt ambassador Jonson’s thumb caressing the corner of his lip, and he couldn’t move.

“Well, I am glad you are exited” he said, smiling widely at Neil, he thumb moved closer to his lower lip, his eyes transfixed on Neil’s mouth, he continued with a hoarse voice, “even if someone as pretty as you has no place in a fighting arena” 

Alli was always making fun of him for being to oblivious, Aaron called him naive, Andrew said he was an idiot when it came to people’s interest in him, but even he could see what the old man was doing.

He didn’t like it.

He hadn’t liked being touched at all, especially after Riko, but with time he could be affectionate with his friends, with Wymack and Abby, with Andrew, not with a stranger though, and never with a man who was his father’s age.

Neil was contemplating whether it would be worth the international incident or not, to burn the hand touching him without permission, when he felt a familiar hand cupping his neck.

Neil would never be able to explain the way his whole body relaxed then, it was like Andrew’s hand was absorbing the tension out of his body, he sagged back, breathing deeply, and was surprised to find a hard chest right behind him.

He let himself lean just a bit into Andrew, letting the broad shoulders and strong arms hold him up for now.

The hand that was on his neck had to move to accommodate Neil’s taller body, but it never stopped touching him, when Andrew spoke, Neil could feel his hot breath on his neck, it made him shiver.

“ Ambassador” Andrew said in a cold voice, to an outsider it was nothing unusual, but Neil could feel the tension in the prince’s voice, in his body.

He really wanted to just gave up on everything and turn around, ask Andrew if he was okay, and hug him to take to tension out of him, returning the favor.

“Prince Andrew” the man said politely, even though Nail could fee he wasn’t happy with his addition to the conversation, the man had let him hand fall down when Andrew had come close, probably fearing Andrew’s reputation.

Good.

“ Amazing Party” he continued when Andrew didn’t say anything.

Andrew’s voice was still cold and annoyed when he answered, “ Lady Allison is right over there, I am sure she would be glad to hear that” 

Neil recognized the dismissal for what it was, he expected the ambassador to do as well, to leave with hurt pride, but the man was tougher than he looked.

“ I will make sure to tell her, then,” he said, he then turned his eyes to Neil, and Neil felt his body tense again, except, Andrew felt it too, he started moving his palm up and down Neil’s arm in a reassuring manner.

“ I was just telling Neil that he grew up” the man said, smiling again, “ I am sure you get a lot of suitors for such a beautiful thing like him, maybe you can get an alliance because of him” 

The man wasn’t even subtle, the fact that Neil was underage, not interested and at least twenty-five years his junior made no difference.

Andrew’s blank look gave nothing away, but Neil knew on the inside, he was thinking of ways to kill the man without anyone finding out, he found himself smiling fondly, what was wrong with him?

“Neil isn’t of age yet to be married Lord Jonson” Andrew said, be then continued, “ And I am not in the habit of marrying people I consider under my protection off, to people twice their age, for political reasons” 

The man looked taken aback by the obvious refusal, Andrew didn’t give him time to reply however, he continued “ and even if I was, Neil isn’t a Fox Royal, which means he doesn’t really have anything to give to such alliances, which is a good thing, he is a kid”   
Neil felt a weird tug in his stomach at hearing that, he couldn’t really name it, or even describe it, but if felt weird hearing Andrew calling him a kid again, he had thought Andrew saw him as an adult.

“ Of course Your Highness” the man said, bowing his head, “ I was talking out of turn, I was just asking him about the tournament, he said he was joining, I know you never do, so I won’t ask” the man chuckled lightly.

“ On the contrary, Ambassador, I am going to be joining this year” Andrew said, and Neil felt his mind stop working, like actually felt it.

“Wh...... “ he tried then tried again, “WHAT?” he turned around now, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he thought maybe he was wrong and his brain hadn’t completely stopped working, because when he spoke next he spoke Fuchslandian, “ but you said..” 

“ pick your jaw off the floor, Rabbit” Andrew gave him an unimpressed look, “ I never said anything, you just assumed, again” 

He then looked at the ambassador blankly, before saying, “see you tomorrow, Ambassador” and started moving.

Without even thinking about it, Neil found himself following the prince, it was only when the were in the prince’s rooms that Neil got his tongue working again, “ Andrew wait” he said, and the prince stopped.

“What are you talking about, _I assumed?_ ” Neil said, this time he was angry, “ I didn’t, and you know it” 

Andrew’s unimpressed look didn’t change , he stared into Neil’s eyes, before answering, “ I told you I would think about it, both times, and you assumed, both times, and then You stopped talking to me, like a child, you stopped training with me, you went to Kevin, KEVIN Neil”

A silence stretched around them, Neil was shocked, he wanted to scream, he couldn’t, could he?

“You are an asshole” he couldn’t help himself, he had been trying to convince himself he wasn’t upset, but he was, he fucking was, “ are you kidding me, you played me, and you know it, you used my trust, and then you got too scared that Alli was right, and you told me I was stupid to even think you would ever do it, you said no”

The shocked look Andrew’s face was all the confirmation he needed. It had taken him a couple of days, but eventually when the anger subsided, Neil figured out what had changed Andrew’s mind, he had been disappointed then, but not as angry, now it was all back.

“ you told me no, what did you expect me to do, ignore it?” Neil asked, hoping Andrew hadn’t, “you knew I never would, at least I hope you did,” he was calmer now, he had just needed to say those words, “but you also knew I needed to train, and I wasn’t about to train with you for something you didn’t want to join, so yes I went to Kevin, who else?”

The silence stretched, Neil didn’t like it, it was the first time in two years he hadn’t felt at ease around Andrew, and he didn’t like it.

“I am not...” Andrew started, but he cut his words short, Neil knew what he was going to say, I am not going to apologize, and Neil didn’t expect him to, he smiled at him, Andrew was one of the most stubborn people Neil had ever met.

“ I am not saying that to make you feel bad Andrew, I am not delusional,” he finally said, “and I wasn’t even angry any more, I shouldn’t have pushed.”

This finally got a surprised reaction from Andrew, Neil couldn’t help but smile, he really loved making Andrew break his composure.

“Just don’t do it for me okay,” he asked of Andrew, he knew if Andrew was joining the tournament it was probably for Neil, his own form of apology, and he didn’t want it, didn’t need it, “I am almost a man now right? I can take care of myself” he asked hopefully, Andrew’s discerption of him as a kid still stung a bit.

When Andrew didn’t Answer, he added, smiling wider, trying to lighten the mood, “I am fine, more than fine actually, this is the only way I could probably win this thing, now I only have Kevin to beat, and I am already on his level”

Andrew didn’t smile back, he looked thoughtful, maybe even sad, Neil didn’t like seeing Andrew sad, he barely gets to see any emotions on the man’s face, the few times he gets to see them, it should never be bad emotions.

“Hey, Andrew” he said again, all the anger and feelings of betrayal leaving him, “ I am seriously Okay, I would never make you do something you didn’t want, I would hate myself for doing it” 

Finally, Andrew looked him in the eyes, something like amazement flashing in his gaze, he stayed silent for a few moments before saying, “I am joining that tournament Neil, and it is partly because of you, yes, I did give you a promise,” when Neil opened his mouth to argue, Andrew’s hand covered it, making him stay silent, “but I also want to do it, I didn’t like it when I felt like I was the odd one out, that you stopped training with me, that you went to Kevin, and I don’t plan on anyone being in that final round except you and me, I want it” 

Even without Andrew’s hand on his mouth, Neil thought he wouldn’t have been able to speak, in over a year he had known the prince, Neil is certain this was the first time he had heard him use the word “want” about anything for himself, he didn’t know what to do with that.

So he just nodded.

“Do we have a deal?” The prince asked, and Neil was fifteen again, waking up from a nightmare with a blond prince standing over him, promising him protection in exchange for truths.

“Yes Drew,” he whispered, he thought briefly he didn’t recognize his own voice, “I will meet you there”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update but I had an assignment due yesterday somI had to finish the edits today.
> 
> I will try my damnedest to finish the next chapter by next Saturday, but if not I will update as soon as I finish.
> 
> If there are any mistakes please tell me.
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment, they mean the world to me.
> 
> You can find me on twitter or tumblr @alternatewrld


End file.
